La broma de Halloween
by Ledayy
Summary: Hay ciertas bromas que no deben de hacerse en Hallowen. Pero eso no lo entenderían Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. Slash. Style y otras parejas.
1. Prefacio: Billy Meyer

**Volví luego de perderme por todo el mes de Octubre. Se que el día de Brujas ya pasó pero tengo una historia que me gustaría contarles. Y no, no es la que les había prometido la vez pasada, es otra que se me ocurrió.**

**Summary: Hay ciertas bromas que no deben de hacerse en Hallowen. Pero eso no lo entenderían Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. **

**Parejas: Stan y Kyle, Kenny y Cartman **

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio: "Billy Meyer"<strong>

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes caminaba por el pasillo con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya no tenía sentido correr, no importaba a donde iba las burlas lo seguían en cada esquina, en cada espacio. Su libro empezaba a mojarse por la lágrimas que derramaba por montones, pero eso no hacía que los dedo señalándolo se alejara. Al contrario, estimulaba las palabras de sus compañeros. Por los casilleros estaban Randy Marsh y su novia Sharon, riendo con la desdicha de ese chico. Al doblar en un pasillo se topó con Stuart McCormick y su novia Carol. Todos en la escuela se reían de él. Incluso la puta de la generación Liane Cartman era más popular que él.

-ayúdame Mackey- dijo desesperado el niño

-lo siento Billy, no puedo ¿mmm,kayyy?

Eso terminó de romper el pobre corazoncito de Billy Meyer. Su único amigo. Él único chico que podría ser más infeliz que él. Y le daba la espalda. Soltó sus libros en ese momento. Cubrió sus ojos verdes con los guantes que eran del mismo color y echó a correr por los pasillos. Las risas de sus compañeros le rompían los tímpanos pero sobre todo el corazón.

Solo había un lugar en toda la escuela que no lo despreciaba, el sótano de la escuela que ocupaban como bodega. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó con maestría a pesar de estar completamente oscuro, ya los había bajado muchas veces. Prendió la luz que estaba a un lado de las escaleras y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba decepcionado, con él mismo, con Mackey, con todos.

-¿por qué Dios? ¿Por qué soy así?

En su cuello colgaba un crucifijo que era la prueba de su enorme fe a Dios. Era pequeño y de color plateado, con una cadena muy larga que hacía que este le llegara hasta el ombligo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y gritó lo más que pudo, soltando todo su enojo.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser así?

El timbre se logró escuchar a pesar de estar tan profundo. Secó sus lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que había soltado sus libros antes de salir corriendo. Se limpió el polvo que tenía en las rodillas y subió con miedo las escaleras que lo regresarían a ese mundo hostil en el que siempre viviría. Al salir del sótano se encontró con un chico que nunca antes había visto.

-hola- saludo el chico- me llamo Herbert Garrison soy nuevo en la escuela

-yo soy…. Billy Meyer

-oye Billy ¿sabes dónde está el salón de cuarto grado?

-yo estoy ahí, te puedo llevar si quieres

-claro ¡gracias Billy!

El pequeño de cabellos negros como la noche sintió sus mejillas arder mientras acompañaba a Herbert al salón que compartía con todos los que lo odiaba. Aunque tal vez, tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ser aceptado por Herbert Garrison. Cosa que lamentablemente no se logró.

Del sótano unos paramédicos sacaban cubierto con una sábana blanca el cuerpo del pequeño Billy Meyer. Todos sus compañeros miraban asustados la escena, él estaba muerto. Era imposible de asimilar así de rápido, un día antes lo habían estado molestando como siempre. Los más destrozados eran Mackey y Garrison que lloraban en silencio mientras la camilla se llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

Los padres de Billy habían ido a la escuela de inmediato, su madre se ofreció para reconocerlo. En cuanto la sábana blanca fue descubierta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a gritar. El cuerpo del chico estaba lleno de sangre y una gran cortada en su cuello indicaba un asesinato. La imagen era realmente impactante, demasiado para la señora Meyer.

-¡Billy! ¡Hijo mío! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

El padre de Billy miraba sin soltar una sola lágrima o lamento. Solo sujetaba a su mujer intentando tranquilizarla con pequeñas caricias. Otros de los impactados eran Gerald Broflovski junto con su pareja Sheila. Comprendían un poco lo que él chico había sentido durante todos esos años. Discriminado por algo que no se podía cambiar. Ellos primero dejarían de ser judíos que Billy dejara de ser lo que era.

¿Cómo se dice cuando una mujer pierde a su esposo? Viuda. ¿Cómo se llama a un niño que pierde a sus padres? Huérfano. ¿Cómo se llama a una mujer o un padre que pierde a su hijo? Eso no tiene nombre, es un dolor tan fuerte que no tiene un nombre.

La camilla salió de la escuela por la parte trasera, evitando a toda la prensa que se había aglomerado por la noticia de un niño muerto en la primaria de South Park. Eso fue un 31 de Octubre, un día de brujas que ninguno de ellos olvidaría. Ese día pactaron que jamás se volvería a mencionar el nombre de Billy Meyer. Pero como era de esperarse, las leyendas surgirían tarde o temprano.

-fue nuestra culpa- decía Sharon mientras lloraba en el pecho de Randy

-no, claro que no lo fue querida- la calmaba el niño Marsh

Lo único que no tenía Billy cuando se lo llevaron a la morgue, fue su crucifijo plateado. Nunca lo pudieron encontrar. Se dice, que este sigue perdido en el sótano de la escuela. Luego de que esto ocurriera, la primaria de South Park cerró con llave todas las puertas que llevaban a ese sótano. Ocultándolas lo mejor posible, logrando que ninguno de los alumnos notaba la presencia de aquellas puertas que estaban escondidas sobre la pintura y un papel tapiz muy grueso o detrás de una fila de casilleros actuales.

Incluso el nombre de Billy Meyer fue borrado de la base de datos y la familia de este se fue del pueblo muerta en vida por la pérdida de su único hijo. Su madre destrozada, y su padre nunca demostró emoción después de eso.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Billy Meyer aquel día de brujas? Eso lo averiguarían muchos años después, los cuatro chicos que siempre se metían en problemas de South Park. Todo eso inició un 24 de Octubre, a una semana de que se cumpliera un año de más de la muerte del desafortunado Billy Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¿Continua?**

**¿ahí muere?**

**Ustedes me dicen con sus reviews **

**Cualquier parecido del nombre de Billy es mera coincidencia. **


	2. Capítulo 1: El castigo

**Hola a todos... El día de hoy es mi cumpleaños 16 ¡Que felicidad! Esta vez actualice pronto espero poder seguir asi aunque tal vez me tarde.**

**Ya regresé con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo trata sobre los 4 chicos y su castigo por su broma. Seguiré el consejo que me dieron y hare dos capitulos sobre la vida de Billy. Uno cuando se hizo amigo de Mackey y otro de cuando era amigo de Garrison. Pero eso lo verán más adelante. **

**Summary: Hay ciertas bromas que no deben de hacerse en Hallowen. Pero eso no lo entenderían Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. **

**Parejas: Stan y Kyle, Kenny y Cartman **

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 "El castigo"<strong>

El sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de detenciones. Kyle movía la cabeza de lado a lado negando la situación, eso no podía pasarle al niño prodigio. Stan en cambio solo se tocaba el puente de la nariz cansado de que todo siempre acabara de la misma manera. Aun después de tantos años todo seguía igual, aún a sus 15 años todo era exactamente igual.

-puta madre Cartman- dijo Kenny- ¿siempre tiene que ser la misma mierda la semana de Hallowen?

-no me reclames a mi Kenny- se defendió el "fuertecito"- fue tu idea

-¡no fue mi idea!

-¡claro que lo fue!

-¡fue culpa de todos entienden!- gritó Stan cansado

Kyle seguía en la misma situación, no debieron haber hecho eso. La verdad era una verdadera estupidez y no sabía cómo demonios lo habían convencido de todo eso.

-admitámoslo- dijo Stan- asustar los niños de kínder fue la peor idea que hemos tenido

-a habido peores Stan- dijo Kenny- ¿recuerdas cuando Jimmy hizo sus premios de comedia y enojaron a los alemanes?

-debieron llevarse al maldito judío- dijo Cartman

Pero ni siquiera los insultos del culón hicieron reaccionar al pelirrojo.

-¿estás bien Kyle?

Kyle tenía la mirada perdida, no respondía a ningún estímulo. Era la primera vez que estaba castigado pero no era para tanto o al menos así lo consideraba su amigo Stan. Lo sacudió un poco consiguiendo su objetivo

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-es lo que yo pregunto Kyle, has estado muy extraño desde que llegamos

-¿tú crees? No tengo nada Stan

Lo que más le preocupaba a Stanley Marsh era que su amigo no estaba sí por el castigo. De ser así estaría histérico culpando al culón de lo que acababa de hacer. En cambio Kyle miraba el vacío como si la vida se le estuviera saliendo de los ojos.

-no tengo nada Stan- dijo el judío viéndolo a los ojos, pero sin mostrar la mínima señal de estar presente

-sabes que puedes contármelo Kyle

Los ojos verdes del chico se ladearon hacia otro lado, indicando que no continuaría con la conversación que Stan había iniciado. Los gritos de Kenny y Cartman iban en aumento, peleaban por quien tenía la culpa de la broma que los había llevado a ese lugar.

-¡ya dejen de discutir carajo!- gritó Stan- ¡Parecen una jodida pareja!

El pelinegro no pensó que su comentario tuviera la reacción que tuvo. Las mejillas de ambos ardieron y Kenny volteó hacia otro lado totalmente apenado.

-¿Qué pendejadas dices Marsh?- se quejó Cartman

Kenny miró de reojo al culón ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan atractivo? No podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos ¡por Dios! Era el jodido de Eric Cartman, el antisemita, racista, culón y pendejo del pueblo, pero admitámoslo, Kenneth quería que fuera SU antisemita, racista, culón y pendejo Eric Cartman.

El gordo simplemente no aceptaría que sentía ese tipo de atracción por la puta de South Park, era algo inimaginable. Pero sus sueños lo delataban, los gemidos que soltaba Kenny en esas noches imaginarias siempre estaban presentes en su cabeza y los escuchaba como música de fondo cada vez que conversaba con su mejor amigo. Eso lo convertía en algo prohibido. Y luego de lo ocurrido en la noche de la broma de Hallowen era obvio que Kenny y el nunca podrían ser una buena pareja.

Los rostros apenados de sus amigos sacaron mucho de onda a Stan ¿por qué estaban sus amigos ahora tan raros? No había ocurrido nada del otro mundo ese día ¿o sí? La duda se sembró en Stan, pero no quería escucharla, necesitaba hacer algo rápido antes de que esta lo volviera loco.

Miró a su alrededor. La biblioteca no era precisamente un lugar donde hubiera algo divertido como para distraerse. El señor Mackey estaba dormido en el escritorio. Sin duda alguna esa era la sala de detención más aburrida de todas las escuelas del mundo. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse muy incómodo, Stan estaba desesperado, por eso sugirió aquello.

-¿Qué les parece si buscamos algún libro?

-¿quieres hacerte un nerd como tu novia judía?- se burló Cartman

-¡cállate culón!- dijo Stan totalmente rojo. Kyle en cambio a penas y escuchó en pequeño susurro que fue el comentario ofensivo de Cartman

Stan no quería que Kyle se diera cuenta que los comentario de Cartman eran reales, lo que Stan sentí era algo que no le incumbía a ese hijo de puta. Ya encontraría la forma de decirle a su súper mejor amigo que era lo que en realidad sentía por él. Esperando ser correspondido.

-tal vez haya algún anuario viejo del que podamos reírnos

El rostro de Kenny se iluminó con la ideas de lo que podría ver de los profesores que alguna vez fueron alumnos como ellos.

-gran idea Stan, vamos

Los 3 chicos se pusieron de pie sin hacer ruido para no perturbar el sueño de su consejero. Kyle se quedó en la misma posición. Marsh lo sacudió de nuevo. El pelirrojo siguió a sus amigos aun ausente mentalmente.

Se pusieron a revisar el área de los anuarios, había unos demasiado antiguos. Finalmente encontraron uno de muchos años antes, en la época que sus padres eran estudiantes de la escuela Primaria. Le sacudieron un poco el polvo y regresaron a la mesa ansiosos por ver el aspecto ridículo que tenían los adultos que ahora los controlaba. Abrieron el libro y pasaron directamente a las fotografías de la generación. Grupo de cuarto grado. Randy Marsh era el primero que aparecía. Todos se rieron del padre del pelinegro haciendo que este acabara amenazándoles con el puño para que pararan las burlas.

Estas regresaron de inmediato al ver la sugestiva pose que tenía la madre de Cartman cuando estaba en primaria, aun siendo tan joven ya era más que obvio que acabaría como una puta. Cuando vieron la foto del señor Mackey, Stan se dio cuenta de que si era idéntico a como lo había visto en el sueño cuando supo la razón por la que era acumulador. El que más les sorprendió fue el señor Garrison, de niño no se veía tan mal. Sobre todo porque no tenía al estúpido señor sombrero todavía ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido?

Terminaron de reírse y reconocer a todos los demás del pueblo que estaban en la generación. Bueno, a casi todos. En la esquina derecha inferior, la última fotografía tenían un nombre que ninguno de esos chicos había visto antes. Billy Meyer.

-¿había oído hablar de algún Billy Meyer?- preguntó Stanley

Kenny y Cartman negaron con la cabeza. Kyle miraba fijamente la foto.

-¿lo había visto antes Kyle?

-no- dijo tajante rompiendo el contacto visual

-quizá el señor Mackey podría decirnos algo sobre ese chico ¿no creen?

-tal vez Kenny, preguntémosle

El consejero estaba dormido profundamente. Con los pies arriba del escritorio y roncando muy fuerte. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y sus párpados parecían estar pegados. Los 4 chicos se acercaron, Kyle mostraba un interés que no había tenido desde que los habían descubierto a mitad de su broma 3 días antes. Stan no sabía si sentirse contento o preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que le causaba eso a su amigo? Kenny sacudió un poco a Mackey, haciendo que hablara entre sueños.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego Cartman lo empujó haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado se cayera hacia atrás. Mackey despertó muy encabronado

-¿Qué creen que hacen?

-señor Mackey ¿Quién es Billy Meyer?- fue directo Stan

El enojo en el rostro del consejero desapareció de inmediato, dando lugar a la sorpresa y al miedo. Cerró los puños y miró el piso quedándose de rodillas a mitad de ponerse de pie. Su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al recordar a quien una vez fue su mejor amigo. Finalmente miró a los adolescentes y dijo en tono molesto

-¡eso no les incumbe! ¡Regresen a la mesa para terminar con su castigo!

Los chicos regresaron a la mesa más por sorpresa por la reacción de Mackey que por el miedo que podrían tenerle a peor consejero del pueblo. Él nunca antes había reaccionado de esa manera. Había gato encerrado en todo esto.

-¿Qué creen que sea lo que ocultan?- preguntó Kenny

-no lo sé- dijo Stan- ningún maestro nos había ocultado algo sobre un compañero antes

-tendremos que averiguarlo- decidió Cartman por todos- ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?

Kyle había tomado el anuario, lo acarició unos momentos, como si fuera un viejo amigo con el que se había rencontrado luego de muchos años. Luego pasó sus manos por las hojas de la parte más gruesa luego de las fotos iniciales. Entonces abrió el anuario en una hoja que parecía al azar. Encontrándose con un sobre. Stan lo vio y lo tomó, rompiéndolo para sacar lo que había en su interior. Era un mapa de la escuela, pero marcaba con rojo puertas que los chicos sabían que no existían.

-¿Qué creen que signifique?- preguntó Kyle

-¿creen que sea una especie de mapa secreto?- dijo Kenny echando a volar su imaginación

-no digas pendejadas jodido pobre

-¿tienes una mejor idea culo gordo?

-¡deja de decirme así por un demonio!

El ruido del timbre interrumpió la pelea.

-pueden irse a sus casas- dijo Mackey sin verlos directamente mientras "acomodaba" unos libros de unas mesas más lejanas

Salieron de biblioteca muy intrigados.

-¿Quién se lleva el mapa?- dijo Stan

-tú Stan- respondió Kyle antes de que el gordo se lo adjudicara

El chico del pompón rojo lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-bueno chicos, creo que tenemos un misterio por resolver

-¿crees que somos misterio a la orden o qué?

-desde luego- dijo Stan- y tú eres Scooby Doo

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, esta vez Kyle rió con todas su fuerzas. Al salir de la escuela ya estaba oscuro, lo único que les quedaba de consuelo era que mañana era su último día de castigo. Kenny y Cartman se fueron a sus casas discutiendo sobre sabe que chingados. Stan miró a su amigo que parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿te acompaño Kyle?

-si quieres Stan

Los dos mejores amigos de todo South Park caminaron rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo. Kyle miró de reojo a Stan, su amigo se había vuelto mucho más apuesto que nunca. Sus ojos azules eran mucho más brillantes y su cabello negro lo hacía verse muy bien. Suspiraba cada vez que lo veía. Pero sobre todo porque estaba soltero. Wendy lo había mandado a carajo hacía mucho tiempo y al parecer Stan no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver con ella. Al llegar a la casa del judío este no quería despedirse, se sentí muy cansado, pero también sentía que no había convivido realmente con Stanley los últimos tres días.

-nos vemos mañana Kyle

-sí Stan, buenas noches

Cuando la puerta de cerro Stan pudo respirar tranquilo. Había intentado contener su vergüenza durante todo el camino, fallando casi en el final de este. Ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía que el calor lo estaba asando vivo. El aire frió del pueblo logró calmarlo lo suficiente hasta que llegó a su casa y se dio un baño de agua fría.

Al salir del baño miró el mapa que había sacado de la chaqueta y aventado en la cama. Al analizarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que los lugares marcados actualmente eran paredes vacías o estaban detrás de los casilleros ¿habría algo que los profesores trataban de ocultar de los alumnos? Quizás esas puertas aún estaban. Ese sería el siguiente paso, buscar las puertas que los llevarían a ese lugar secreto.

Kyle no llevaba ni tres minutos dormido cuando una horrible pesadilla lo asaltó. Solo veía sombras negras, gritos, ojos rojos que lo seguían a todos lados. Un brillo plateado, un cuchillo que se movía como el péndulo de un reloj. Los gritos decían algo que por el momento le era incomprensible y se hacían más fuertes. Hasta el punto de volverse chillidos y el ruido que provocan las uñas en el pizarrón. Empezó a sudar frío, se pellizco, se golpeó, pero no despertaba. Su respiración se agitó, puso sus manos con los guantes verdes en sus oídos pero el ruido no disminuía.

Finalmente despertó luego de lanzar un grito que resonó en toda la casa y despertó a su padre, madre y hermano. Todos corrieron al cuarto del adolescente y lo encontraron, no en su cama, sino escondido en el armario en posición fetal.

-Kyle, por moisés ¿estás bien?

Kyle miró a su madre, pero no con sus ojos normales, no, estos eran más brillantes. El miedo estaba clavado en ellos y unas pequeñas lágrimas estaban acumuladas en los párpados. Esa mirada estremeció a su madre y la hizo dar un paso atrás. Kyle cerró la puerta del clóset lentamente y pasó el resto de la noche ahí, dejando a su familia muy preocupada pero sobre todo asustada.

Al día siguiente los 4 chicos se escaparon de la biblioteca a sabiendas de que si Mackey despertaba de su sueño reparador los castigarían por más tiempo. Pero la curiosidad era mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Stan lo guió hasta el lugar que suponía era la entrada a ese cuarto secreto.

-¿y como se supone que vamos a entrar?- preguntó Cartman

-solo tenemos que empujar un poco los casilleros a la izquierda y podremos ver la puerta

-hay sí, como es tan fácil mover una fila de casilleros

-solo empuja gordo, a ver si es cierto que eres fuertecito

-¡les demostraré!

Entre los cuatro lograron mover un metro los casilleros. Dejando ver una vieja puerta de madera, pero no tenía picaporte. Solo una cerradura. De la cual no tenían la llave. O al menos eso creían. Kenny sacó de entre sus ropas un montón de llaves, las había robado a la directora hacía unos años. Sabía exactamente cuál habría cada puerta, bueno, excepto por una. Al colocar la llave en la cerradura esta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido. Unas escaleras llenas de telarañas y totalmente oscura. Cartman se estremeció y dijo

-no vamos a bajar ahí

-no seas marica Cartman ¿o tienes miedo?- lo retó Kenny

Cartman se tragó su miedo con tal de mantener su orgullo. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, pero el peso de los 4 era demasiado para una estructura de madera tan antigua. Las escaleras cedieron poco antes de que tocaran el suelo rompiéndose la mitad de ellas. Todos cayeron encima de Cartman, haciendo que una gran nube de polvo se disipara y les provocara la tos.

-¡¿Cómo chingados llegamos a esto?- gritó el culón

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¿Continua?**

**¿ahí muere?**

**Ustedes me dicen con sus reviews **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Los reviews son los que me hacen escribir. **

**Hasta la próxima (si es que quieren)**


	3. Capítulo 2: La broma de Hallowen

**Hola a todos... **

**Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo trata sobre la broma que hicieron los cuatro chicos. **

**También diré que este capítulo los chicos encuentran el crucijifo de Billy Meyer. **

**Summary: Hay ciertas bromas que no deben de hacerse en Hallowen. Pero eso no lo entenderían Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. **

**Parejas: Stan y Kyle, Kenny y Cartman **

**South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: "La broma de Hallowen"<strong>

Kenny lanzaba bolas de papel al cesto del cuarto de Stanley Marsh, totalmente aburrido. Cartman bostezaba mientras se tallaba un ojo con la mano derecha. Mientras que Kyle leía un libro de la escuela, más específicamente, el libro de química. Al cuarto entró Stan, zafándose por fin de los regaños de su madre por ser un "mal anfitrión" cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la cama.

-es increíble cómo te dejas joder por tu madre- le dijo Cartman

-cállate culón, al menos su madre no es una puta- lo defendió Kyle

-deja de defender a tu estúpido novio hippie, judío de mierda

Las mejillas del pelirrojo ardieron más por la vergüenza que por el coraje. Kenny supo que si no interfería una tormenta se desataría a mitad de la habitación de Stanley así que cambió rápidamente el tema.

-¿Qué haremos este Hallowen?

-aun falta mucho para Hallowen Kenny- dijo Stan

-faltan dos semana para ser exactos, y es muy poco tiempo

-¿y qué ideas tenías? ¿Ir a pedir dulces? No crees que somos muy grandes ya

-no me refería a eso

Kenny se volteó visiblemente enojado, solo intentaba parar la pelea entre el culón y el judío. No pensó que Stan pudiera contestarle así. Tal vez ahora él también tenía arena en la vagina. Cartman se molestó, no por él, si no por Kenny ¿Qué se creía Stan?

-podríamos hacer la mejor broma de Hallowen- apoyó Cartman a Kenny

-buena idea- dijo Kenny girando la silla en la que estaba sentado, encarando a Cartman

Stan y Kyle se vieron entre sí, no estaban ansiosos por la idea. Pero no había nada mejor que hacer. El judío cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y cerró más el círculo con sus amigos. Stan lo imitó.

-¿y qué broma sería?- quiso saber Kyle

-han notado que los niños de kínder y primaria se asustan fácilmente- dijo Cartman malicioso

-no voy a asustar a unos niños pequeños- dijo Kyle recordando su ética

-no seas marica Kyle- dijo Kenny apoyando a su platónico amor

Eso sorprendió a los súper mejores amigos, que clavaron sus ojos en Kenny. Este se sonrojó en exceso y ocultó el rostro de la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos. Cartman intervino antes de que lo mataran con la mirada.

-si lo dices así suena mal- dijo Cartman- pero ¿y si hacemos una casa del terror y los espantamos ahí?

-me parece algo muy cruel- dijo Kyle

-aunque sería divertido- comenzó a convencerse Marsh

Kyle reprimió a su amigo con la mirada. Stan no cedió estaba totalmente aburrido y necesitaba urgentemente algo que hacer. Claro, excluyendo los trabajos escolares. Y era una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo de lo normal con su mejor amigo, con su amor prohibido. El pelirrojo bufó ante la insistencia de Marsh, pero fue convencido luego de varios argumentos. Tres contra uno no era nada justo, obviamente el judío perdería.

Comenzaron a construir una escenografía que colocarían en el gimnasio de la escuela cuando esta cerrara. Kenny tenía la llave de la puerta trasera del lugar y podrían entrar en la tarde. Consiguieron efectos de sonido, decoraciones horripilantes y todo lo necesario para hacer su broma de Hallowen. Kyle apoyó lo menos posible, porque seguía negándose rotundamente a vestirse y espantar a niños pequeños entre los cuales podría estar incluido su hermano. Cosa que Cartman descartó porque Ike y estaba muy grande como para espantarse tan fácilmente.

Unos días antes de llevar a cabo la broma repartieron anuncios a los niños más asustadizos de la escuela, esperando que asistieran muchos de ellos. Ese día se reunieron dos horas antes de abrir para acomodar todo y vestirse. Tenían 3 partes. La parte del castillo, del cual saldría un horripilante vampiro, que sería Stan, y los asustaría. La segunda parte del cementerio, ahí estaría Kenny vestido de zombi dispuesto a sacarles un gran susto. Luego aparecería Cartman vestido de fantasma blanco. La última parte era una iglesia abandonada, donde se aparecía un padre que mataba a sus feligreses. Ese sería el papel de Kyle Broflovski. No es necesario decir que fue difícil convencer al judío de vestirse de padre católico. Finalmente consiguió el disfraz y comenzó a ponérselo. Cuando salió del vestidor Cartman lo examinó atentamente. Y luego dijo

-Kahl, Kahl ¿te sientes como un verdadero padre? ¡Te falta el jodido crucifijo! Pendejo

-¡No me hables así culón!

-solo consigue el jodido crucifijo- se metió Kenny

Kyle regresó a los vestidores, atravesando un pasillo. Caminaba molesto y maldecía internamente ser parte de esto. Resbalón con el piso y se golpeó en la pared. Al escuchar un ruido hueco la curiosidad le entró. Tanteó la pared con la mano y la golpeó un poco. El mismo ruido hueco retumbó. Golpeó con más fuerza la pared y la madera cedió fácilmente por lo vieja que era. O tal vez se había abierto por otra razón. Se asomó por la abertura, unas escaleras de madera era lo único que alcanzaba a ver por la negrura del lugar que parecía la boca de un lobo.

Puso un pie en la madera movido por algo mucho más poderoso que la curiosidad y que hoy día aún no sabe como denominarlo. Paso a paso la madera crujía. Al llegar al final de las escaleras que le parecieron interminables su mano izquierda tocó un apagador. Las luces se prendieron y los ojos verdes del judío resintieron el cambio repentino de la luz. Todo estaba cubierto de telarañas y de polvo, y unas manchas negras en el piso marcaban la mitad de la gran sala. En medio de esas manchas negras estaba un crucifijo plateado con una cadena muy larga. Kyle se acercó y lo tocó, sintiéndolo y admirándolo.

-¡Date prisa judío inútil!

La voz de Cartman lo regresó a la estúpida realidad. Se colocó el crucifijo en un santiamén y salió tan rápido como había entrado. La puerta se cerró y la pared quedó como si nunca hubiera estado una puerta en ese lugar.

-deja de apurarme culón

Las puertas del gimnasio fueron abiertas dejando entrar a muchos niños que habían sido tan pendejos como para ir a la casa de sustos. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, seguidos por las risas locas de los 4 chicos de South Park. Incluso Kyle reía al ver las caras atemorizadas de los niños.

Stan se acercó a su amigo al ver su cambio de actitud. Mientras el conjunto de niños pequeños pasaba a la parte dos de la casa de los sustos.

-¿verdad que es divertido?

-pero eso no le quita lo incorrecto

-¿desde cuándo Kyle Broflovski hace algo incorrecto?

-"desde que lo convence la persona que más ama"- pensó

Debía admitir que Stan se veía increíblemente atractivo con ese disfraz, esos labios rojos lo hacían sudar y suspirar. El resto de los alumnos pasaron al gimnasio. Pero no eran tan idiotas como los habían considerado los protagonistas. Llamaron a la directora Victoria preguntándole si había autorizado que unos chicos de secundaria "los asustaran de maneras horribles". No pasó mucho tiempo para que la directora, junto con el consejero el señor Mackey, estuvieran en el gimnasio.

Estaban atrapados y no había para donde correr. Desmantelaron la casa embrujada y llevaron a los cuatro a la oficina de la directora, mientras Mackey llamaba a sus respectivos padres.

-¿se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?- preguntó la directora

-no es para tanto- dijo Kenny

-sabían que algunos de esos alumnos tienen problemas cardiacos ¡podrían haber muerto!

Kyle debería sentirse mal por estar en la oficina de la directora. Pero el mareo que ahora lo asaltaba no lo dejaba concentrarse en los problemas en los que estaba metido. Miraba el piso suplicante. El dolor le taladraba la cabeza. Stan se sentí culpable por su súper mejor amigo. Como tenía la cabeza agachada supuso que trataba de contener las lágrimas. Y en parte eso era verdad. Las lágrimas que salieron de los orbes de Kyle no fueron por el castigo, no, fueron por el dolor que extrañamente había sentido.

Mackey regresó a la oficina con la noticia de que todos sus padres estaban enterados y que los esperaban furiosos en casa. La directora salió un momento para discutir con el consejero el castigo que les impondría a los chicos que siempre se metían en problemas.

-esto es genial- dijo Kenny- ¿ves lo que hacen tus ideas pendejas?

-la idea de la broma fue tuya estúpido pobre- se defendió el gordo

-pero tú le seguiste el juego- argumentó Stan- discutir eso no cambiara el hecho de que nos han atrapado y nos castigaran a todos por igual… lamentablemente- dijo lo último casi en susurro y por su amigo Kyle que derramaba cada vez más lágrimas

-¿creen que nos expulsen?- preguntó el judío solitario en navidad

-no lo creo- dijo Stan no muy seguro- no creo que sea para tanto

La directora volvió a entrar a su oficina seguida por el consejero. Se sentó en su silla y miró con reproche a sus alumnos. Era una lástima que Kyle estuviera involucrado. Lo que habían hecho ameritaba suspensión, pero por estar Kyle metido en eso solo les asignaron 4 días de castigo con Mackey en la biblioteca, empezando desde mañana.

Kenny y Cartman regresaban a sus casas. A McCormick no le esperaba mucho regaño, sus padres casi ni caso le hacían, ahora sí que deseaba que estuvieran drogados. Mientras que Liane no lograría castigar a su único hijo.

-sabes que fue tu culpa- dijo Cartman

-fue culpa de los dos ¿ok?- dijo Kenny arto de discutir

-no digas mentiras Kenny, fue únicamente tu culpa

-sin duda eres un gordo de mierda

-no me digas eso Kenneth, te lo advierto

-¿a sí? ¿Y que se supone que harás?

Kenny se paró en seco delante de Cartman mirándolo retador.

-hare que te tragues tus jodidos insultos

-inténtalo culón

Cartman no lo soportó más y se arrojó a Kenny, tirándolo al piso. Ambos forcejeaban tratando de hacer que el otro se retractara. Cartman se puso encima del rubio y sostuvo sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza. El pobre de South Park intentaba soltarse, pero en ese momento Cartman se acercó, provocando que los labios de ambos se tocaran levemente.

Los colores se les subieron de inmediato y quedaron totalmente paralizados. Se miraron a los ojos. Los orbes azules de Kenny mostraban una lujuria incontrolable, al sentir los labios de la persona que amaba sobre los suyos sintió la enorme necesidad de tener más, como si fuera una droga incontrolable. Mientras que los ojos chocolate de Eric mostraban un poco de confusión que dio paso a una mirada provocativa. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se besaron de una manera descontrolada. Gemidos salían de la boca del rubio al sentir la lengua de Cartman entrar a su boca. Era un momento con el que había soñado muchas veces, su mejor amigo, la mierda de South Park pero sobre todo su amor verdadero lo besaba con una pasión tremenda. Eric se sentía en las nubes, muchas veces se había imaginado el sabor de Kenny. El cómo sería una noche con la duda lo había desvelado muchas veces y ahora lo estaba sintiendo, era mil veces mejor que en sus sueños. Y esto era real.

Pero entonces un roce involuntario los regresó a la realidad. La pierna de Eric rozó levemente el miembro de Kenny haciendo que ambos reaccionaran sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Se quedaron paralizados hasta que Cartman se quitó de encima. No podían ni verse. Estaban sonrojados y no sabían en que habían estado pensando.

-me tengo que ir- dijo Kenny sin ver a Eric- nos vemos mañana

-sí…- fue lo único que supo decir Cartman

Stan acompaño a su súper mejor amigo a su casa debido a que se sentía terriblemente culpable. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la familia judía Kyle se despidió de Stan.

-nos vemos mañana en la escuela… y en el castigo…

-Kyle… perdóname… si yo no te hubiera convencido nada hubiera pasado

-yo podría haberme negado de todas maneras

-sí pero… lo siento de verdad, tu no deberías ser castigado

-¿te preocupa?

Las mejillas de Stanley ardieron enormemente. Vio a los ojos a su amigo. Los orbes azules y los verdes chocaron y casi se podían ver las chispas saltando a los lados. Stan se acercó más a Kyle, siguiendo el impulso que su cuerpo le marcaba. Abrazó a su amigo quedando los rostros de ambos muy cerca. Kyle sentía como el calor empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Abrazó también a Stanley oliendo la colonia que el chico siempre se ponía desde que tenía 13 años. Pudo sentir la respiración de su amigo en sus labios. Pero no quería alejarse, quería probarlos. No le importaba que la amistad con Stan se rompiera, prefería sentir por lo menos una vez esos apetitosos labios.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sheila Broflovski y metió a su hijo de un jalón a la casa. Dejando a los dos sorprendidos por la rapidez de lo sucedido. Stan tarde unos segundos en moverse, aun sentía el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kyle. Comenzó a escuchar los gritos furiosos de la de jersey y supo que no podría soportarlo. Se fue a su casa antes de escuchar el sermón entero de la señora Broflovski.

Stan había regresado su casa encontrándose con sus padres hechos unas fieras. Le gritaron, lo castigaron e incluso dejaron que Shelly lo insultara y lo empujara. Él único miembro de la familia que parecía contento con lo que había hecho era el abuelo. Cuando los padres de Stanley se fueron se acercó a su nieto.

-muy buena broma Billy

-abuelo no me llamo Billy

-como sea Billy, lo único que no me gusto fue que te disfrazaras de vampiro, parecían un jodido maricón

Stan suspiró al escuchar esa frase. Su abuelo jamás aceptaría que sintiera eso por su súper mejor amigo. Era capaz de morirse de un infarto si llegaba a enterarse. Stan subió a su habitación cuando sus padres habían terminado de quitar todo lo que pudiera ser divertido. Incluyendo su televisión y sus videojuegos. No era para tanto. Espantar a niños pequeños no era tan grave.

Se recostó en la cama pensando en Kyle. Se sentí terriblemente culpable. Su mejor amigo no merecía ese castigo, si no hubiera seguido las pendejadas de Cartman ahora estaría ahí con él jugando felizmente con su x-box. También le había intrigado mucho la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo rubio cada vez que el culón hablaba. Parecía que estaba enamorado ¿y si de verdad lo estaba? Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarse a sus dos amigos en situaciones muy comprometedoras. Demonios. Acabaría soñando con eso si no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Shelly entró a su cuarto y lo sacó de la cama de un estirón.

-¿Qué quieres pendeja?- dijo Marsh

-pendejo mojón, uno de los niños que asustaste era el hermanito de mi novio

-por Dios Shelly ¿no puedes golpearme mañana? Estoy muy cansado

-eso no lo decides tú mojón

Kenny se encerró en su cuarto mientras tocaba sus labios ¿por qué chingados se había detenido? Dios ahora deseaba con todas sus ganas que Cartman lo tomara y lo hiciera suyo en cualquier callejón oscuro de la ciudad. Debió de dejarse llevar. Aunque ¿y si Cartman en realidad no quería? ¿Tal vez hizo las cosas sin pensar? ¿O quizás lo veía solo como una puta?

Cartman golpeó todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Estaba enojado, estaba muy encabronado. Su madre había intentado regañarlo, pero no se esperaba que su hijo regresara así. Golpeó su escritorio haciendo que el ruido retumbara en toda la casa. Estaba enojado no por haber besado a Kenny, si no por haberse detenido en la mejor parte. Ahora necesitaba a Kenny. Su olor, su sabor, todo. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo. Y había sido tan pendejo como para dejarlo ir. Quizás nunca vuelva a tener una oportunidad tan perfecta como la que se le había ido de las manos.

-¡Puta madre!- gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los vecinos lograran escucharle perfectamente

Kyle llegó a su habitación luego de recibir las reprimendas de sus padres. Aunque todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando Kyle solo escuchó menos de la mitad. El dolor en su cabeza se había ido pero le había dejado una sensación de estar flotando y eso ahogaba muchos sonidos.

A penas cerró la puerta, escuchó un murmullo. Volteó a todos lados pero no había nadie, se asomó por el pasillo. Estaba vacío. ¿De dónde había salido ese murmullo? Ahí estaba otra vez, eso no era normal. Para nada normal. Decidió dejarlo de largo y dormirse. Pero las voces no lo dejaban ¿de dónde salían las voces? Se revolcó entre las sábanas y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Las voces llegaron a tal punto que tuvo que colocar su almohada entre las orejas intentado quitar ese endemoniado ruido. Pero sin éxito. La noche la pasó en vela, durmiendo solo unos minutos cada hora, antes de que esos ruidos que no lograba comprender lo despertaran.

Se había quitado el disfraz, pero el crucifijo aún estaba en su cuello y brillaba ante la luz de la luna.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¿Continua?**

**¿ahí muere?**

**Ustedes me dicen con sus reviews **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Los reviews son los que me hacen escribir. **

**Hasta la próxima (si es que quieren)**


	4. Capítulo 3: Amigo Mackey

**Disculpen la tardanza, es que he estado muy ocupada con un proyecto de español. Con eso de que ya se va a acabar el semestre. Bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Dedicado a el consejero Mackey y sobre como conoció a Billy Meyer. Espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Slash si no te gusta no leas**

**Parejas: Stan y Kyle Style**

** Cartman y Kenny **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Realmente los admiro. No cualquiera hace un capítulo en seis días O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: "Amigo Mackey"<strong>

Billy caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela abrazando sus libros como todos los días. Era el primer día de clases de cuarto año. Y estaba muy nervioso. Todos lo miraban con ojos burlones y uno que otro soltaba una risita. Abrazó con más fuerza sus libros, los únicos que siempre permanecían con él. No les quedaba de otra más que seguirlo. Entró al nuevo salón y lo encontró vació. Aún faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre pero se sentía mil veces más protegido en el salón de clases que en los amenazadores pasillos. A penas se sentó la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Había entrado un alumno nuevo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y su bufanda estaba muy ajustada en su cuello, incluso parecía que era la causante de esa cabeza más grande de lo normal. También abrazaba sus libros y se veía muy asustado.

-¡oh! No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí ¿mm,kayy?

Billy no le contestó al chico, había quedado sorprendido. Hacía mucho que alguien no le hablaba con insultos o se reía inmediatamente después.

-me llamo Mackey ¿mm,kayy?

-yo soy Billy Meyer

-¿por qué estas tan solo aquí? ¿mm,kayy?

-yo… lo que pasa es que debía terminar una tarea- mintió

-pero es el primer día de clase ¿mm,kayy?

-el profesor solo me la pidió a mí

Mackey se sentó al lado de Billy, necesitaba un amigo y él le estaba agradando mucho. Dejó su mochila en el piso y se le quedó viendo al chico. Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes hacían una armoniosa combinación con sus facciones pequeñas y su piel tan clara.

-¿te cambiaron de escuela?- se atrevió a hablar Billy

-sí, mis padres piensa que aquí aprenderé más

-entonces se han equivocado y mucho- rió un poco Billy

Mackey al principio no entendió, pero acabó riéndose también.

-me caes bien Billy

La expresión de Meyer cambió. Se quedó pensativo. Debería decirle a Mackey lo de las burlas. O lo debía omitir esperando que no se enterara de nada el resto de tiempo que estuvieran en la escuela, cosa que era simplemente imposible. La urgencia que tenía por tener un amigo le hizo mantener cerrada la boca. No dijo nada sobre lo que decían de él. Respondiendo que también le estaba cayendo muy bien. El timbre detuvo su primera charla. Todos los demás alumnos entraron seguidos por el profesor de cuarto grado. Billy sonrió toda la clase, tenía su primer amigo desde que las burlas habían comenzado. Y también ayudaba a un chico que era nuevo en la escuela. Aunque el hecho de que se juntara con él podría arruinar sus posibilidades de ser alguien popular en el futuro. Billy nunca pensó en eso.

El tiempo pasó en la primaria de South Park. Increíblemente pasó un mes entero sin que Mackey se enterara de la razón por la que muchos alumnos se burlaban de su mejor amigo Billy. Pensaba que eran cosas inventadas y que seguramente era porque le tenían envidia al genial chico que era su amigo. En el fondo eso hacía sentir muy mal a Billy. Lo que lo demás decían no era un invento.

La clase de educación física la repartía una profesora. Era en parte bueno y en parte malo. Era bueno porque no les ponía ejercicios tan drásticos como lo pondría cualquier profesor. Pero algunos alumnos ansiaban emociones más fuertes. Algunos de esos ejercicios solían ser juegos de niñas. Y era realmente humillante para los hombres de la clase jugar a eso.

Ese día la maestra pidió que los alumnos se pusieran en parejas para hacer algunos ejercicios de fuerza y confianza. De inmediato Mackey y Billy se juntaron, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero el futuro consejero de la escuela no les hizo el menor caso. La maestra les dijo a todos que se tomaran de las manos y empujaran lo que pudieran al otro con los brazos extendidos. Mackey era más pequeño que Billy pero contaba con bastante fuerza. Era muy reñido el ejercicio. Ninguno de los dos cedía. Entonces Mackey notó que todos los miraba, no exactamente a ellos, si no a sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando Billy lo notó se sonrojó en extremo e intentó ignorar aquellos ojos que estaban pendientes a cada uno de los movimientos de él y de su compañero. Eso le pareció raro incluso a la maestra.

-concéntrense en la actividad

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de amigo de Meyer se sintió muy raro. Una enorme presión en los hombros comenzó a sofocarlo ¿eso era lo que su amigo sentía todos los días? Pensó que tal vez él no sería capaz de soportar todo eso. Al ver a Billy mirar el suelo lo hizo reconsiderarlo. Se veía tan triste y desdichado, no podía dejarlo solo, era su amigo pasara lo que pasara. No le importaba lo que los demás decían ¿Qué tal malo podía ser?

Ese día al final de la escuela estaba por irse junto con su amigo a su casa, pero unos chicos de la clase lo detuvieron

-espera Mackey, queremos hablar contigo

-¿sobre qué? ¿mm,kayy?

-es en privado- dijeron viendo a Billy con un poco de desprecio

-ve con ellos Mackey- dijo Billy- nos vemos mañana

-adiós ¿mm,kayy?

En cuanto Billy se fue los demás se llevaron al chico nuevo a un lugar más "privado". Una vez ahí se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie. Absolutamente nadie escuchándolos.

-¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿mm,kayy?

-¿no sabes por qué nos burlamos de Billy?

Mackey negó con la cabeza. La expresión de los cuatro chicos, entre ellos estaban Randy y Stuart, cambio por completo. Se mordieron el labio inferior, tenían que decirle al pobre chico en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Mientras tanto Billy había llegado a su casa. Su madre lo había recibido como todos los días con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo así que Billy se encerró en su habitación a hacer su tarea. Pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en nada. Claro. ¿Por qué más podría ser? Mackey estaba a punto de enterarse de su más profundo secreto. No le sorprendería que el día de mañana no quisiera dirigirle la palabra. En momentos como ese añoraba tener un hermano, al menos alguien podría molestarlo aquí para olvidar un poco las palabras de sus compañeros que si iban directo al corazón del chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Se levantó y dio unos pasos intentando despejarse un poco. Se imaginaba la clase de adjetivos que esos chicos estarían usando y el miedo que quedaría grabado en la cara de su amigo. ¿No podían dejarlo en paz? Era su único amigo. Incluso eso querían quitarle.

La cara de Mackey denotaba sorpresa pero sobre todo confusión. Algo en su cabeza le decía que todo lo que le acababan de decir de Billy una vil y sucia mentira. Pero la cara de seriedad que habían puesto sus compañeros y las pruebas contundentes que le habían dado lo hacía replantearse muchas cosas. Quizás estaban diciendo la verdad de su amigo. Y de ser así se sentí terriblemente perturbado. Sabía que nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos dos. Una parte de él se negaba a aceptarlo.

-no es cierto ¿mm,kayy?... no es cierto ¿mm,kayy?...

El pequeño Mackey se fue corriendo al único lugar donde sus dudas serían contestadas. La casa de su mejor amigo. Empezaba a oscurecer y hacía frío pero no podría irse a dormir con la duda taladrándole la cabeza. Necesitaba que su amigo le respondiera una simple y sencilla pregunta.

A Billy le pareció muy extraño que alguien tocara con tanta insistencia. Su madre no estaba en la casa y su padre aun no llegaba del trabajo, así que se debatió entre abrir o no. Finalmente bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la imagen de un agitado Mackey que lo miraba con una duda inmensa en los ojos.

-tienes que contestarme algo ¿mm,kayy?

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Tus padres se preocuparan por ti

-tienes que contestarme algo ¿mm,kayy?- repitió el futuro acumulador

Billy sospechaba la pregunta que su amigo le haría. No pensó que fuera tan pronto. Creía que se esperaría al día siguiente, pero ahora estaba ahí frente a la puerta con una expresión que le causaba miedo. Miró el piso y respiró resignado. De nada servía alargar más el momento. Ya lo había hecho durante 1 mes entero. Era ahora de que su amigo Mackey se enterara de lo que quería saber.

-pregunta- dijo tristemente

-¿lo que dicen de ti es cierto? ¿mm,kayy?

Meyer tragó saliva

-sí…- dijo sin poder ver a los ojos al que ahora de seguro era su ex mejor amigo

-¿qué?- dijo Mackey

En el fondo el niño esperaba que su amigo lo negara. Que le dijera que todo era un maldito invento de esos niños envidiosos. No esperaba que le dijera que sí era verdad. El golpe lo había recibido por segunda vez totalmente desprevenido. Dio un paso atrás sin poder contener las lágrimas que le habían empezado a salir de los ojos.

-no te vayas- lo detuvo Billy subiendo por fin la mirada, dejando ver sus también llorosos ojos- por favor… eres mi mejor amigos Mackey, mi ÚNICO amigo… y sé que yo también soy tu único amigo

-¿por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿mm,kayy?

-ponte en mi lugar. No es algo que se diga a los cuatro vientos.

-pero… ni a tu mejor amigo… ¿mm,kayy?

-tenía miedo de que si lo sabías ya no seríamos mejores amigos

Mackey desvió la mirada. No sabía que contestarle al chico. Lo que le había dicho lo intimidaba pero cada vez que pensaba en eso recordaba todos los momentos felices que había vivido con Billy y lo hacían repensar lo que estaba a punto de decidir. Recordaba el sentimiento de sentir las miradas de todos. Esa especie de sofoco que le golpeaba los pulmones dejándolos sin aire.

-no lo sé Billy ¿mm,kayy?

-por favor Mackey. No quiero perder a un amigo. Te juro que nunca intentaría….

-basta- lo cortó tajante Mackey sin querer escuchar esa frase- está bien ¿mm,kayy?

-¿de verdad?

-sí… ¿mm,kayy?

-me alegra mucho- dijo con la cara totalmente iluminada- ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela como siempre?

-eh… sí… ¿mm,kayy?

Al día siguiente, por increíble que parezca todo empeoró. Las burlas fueron mucho más crudas y cruzaron la delicada línea que las separaba del maltrato físico. Billy caminaba por el pasillo con sus libros como único consuelo. Todos se reían y lo señalaban, pues habían sido testigos de lo ocurrido en el patio. Las lágrimas se negaban a salir de sus ojos, sabía que lo único que necesitaba era estar cerca de un verdadero amigo. Bastaba con buscar a Mackey. Cruzó los pasillos con una velocidad asombrosa y finalmente lo encontró. Estaba charlando con unas chicas cerca de los casilleros.

-ayúdame Mackey- dijo Billy desesperado y al borde de un colapso emocional y físico

Esperaba que de inmediato su amigo lo ayudara. Pero los segundos pasaron y el futuro consejero seguía sin decir nada, es más, seguía sin verlo a los ojos. Billy levantó la vista y clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en los de Mackey. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había creía que de verdad todo seguiría exactamente igual? Era obvio que él se negaría, nadie logra soportar tantas burlas sin ser estas de verdad. La razón por la que Billy aguantaba tanto era porque solo repetían una y otra vez lo que era. Mackey no estaría dispuesto a que le dijeran lo mismo de él si era una mentira.

-lo siento Billy, no puedo ¿mm,kayy?

En ese momento algo dentro de Billy se rompió ¿de qué sirvió todo lo que vivieron? Debió haber advertido a Mackey antes, así no se habría creado un lazo tan profundo como lo que surgió. Pareciera que le dieron algo solo para quitárselo y hacer que se sintiera aún peor. Se dio la vuelta totalmente devastado, dejó caer sus libros y las lágrimas que tanto había contenido. Mackey no lo detuvo cuando se fue con una herida profunda en el corazón. Solo abrazó sus libros tal como lo hacía su ex amigo, buscando el consuelo que unas hojas blancas y tinta con formas determinadas no podría entregarle.

Las lágrimas eran lo único que se abría espacio acompañada de los sollozos de sus compañeros. Mackey veía incrédulo como se llevaban a su amigo bañado en sangre y cubierto con una sábana blanca que comenzaba a volverse roja. A su lado estaba Herbert Garrison, los dos tenían algo en común. Nunca supieron apreciar realmente al pobre de Billy Meyer. Y cada día del resto de sus vidas se arrepentirán de eso.

Mackey abría los ojos y se encontraba con la biblioteca vacía. Miró el reloj, el castigo ya había terminado. Los chicos se habían ido a sus casas. Se la pasó dormido, soñando con un pasado que le gustaría corregir. Tenía el viejo anuario delante de él. Vio la foto de Billy.

En aquella foto sonreía, pero no por su amistad, no, sonreía porque a pesar de las penurias había logrado ser amigo de Garrison. Se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía y no trataba de ocultarse de todos. Si tan solo hubiera nacido en una época moderna, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Si Billy hubiera nacido como los chicos de ahora, sería tremendamente feliz. Pero ya nada podían hacer. El hubiera no existe. Mackey se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, viendo como el último rayo de sol era consumido por la negrura que era la noche. La eterna noche en la que Billy siempre vivió.

-perdóname Billy- dijo Mackey sin agregar su típico ¿mm,kayy?

El consejero cubrió su cara con las manos para que las lágrimas de sus ojos no cayeran al piso. Comenzó a sollozar en completo silencio. La luz terminaba de iluminar la biblioteca que por mucho tiempo fue su escondite del mundo real. Del mundo que le recordaba la muerte de su entrañable amigo. Una sombra se veía en la pared era la sombra que hacía Mackey por estar en esa ventana. Pero no solo estaba esa. El ambiente se había puesto frío, pero por la tristeza el cuerpo de Mackey ni siquiera lo sintió. Una mano trasparente se posó en el hombre del hombre haciendo que se estremeciera por el contacto. No volteó, no pensaba que la sensación en su hombro derecho fuera real, pero vaya que lo era.

Los ojos verdes de Billy miraban con un poco de lástima a su amigo. Ese contacto frío entre la piel de un vivo y la mano de un muerto era la forma en la que le decía que lo perdonaba. Que aún era su mejor amigo y que siempre lo sería, aunque la muerte los tuviera separados en ese momento. Mackey miró la pared en la que proyectaba su sombra. Entonces vio lo que jamás pensó ver. Lo que sentía en el hombro estaba proyectando una sombra a esa pared. No dijo nada, no había nada que decir excepto mirar y admirarse del enorme corazón que tenía el pequeño Meyer. Ese día de brujas no era el día en que debía morir.

Mackey puso su espalda derecha mientras sentía como lo frío desaparecía de su hombro y la sombra junto a la suya se daba la vuelta y desaparecía de la biblioteca. Al tiempo que esta regresaba a su temperatura original. Vio como la puerta se cerraba lentamente sin que hubiera una sola ráfaga de aire en todo el edificio.

"_nos vemos amigo Mackey" _

Escuchó como si se tratara del viento que le silbaba algo. Esas 4 palabras lo tranquilizaron tanto que hasta sintió que había vuelto a la vida. Luego de estar muerto todos estos años. Los colores regresaron a su cara y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

-nos vemos amigo Billy- respondió

El sol terminó de ocultarse y la penumbra llenó el lugar. Pero ya no era de noche en su corazón. Nunca más lo sería ahora que Billy Meyer le había perdonado el peor error de su vida. Aunque también se arrepentía de no haberle hecho alguna otra pregunta. Tal vez, la ubicación del crucifijo que cuidaba con tanta devoción. Pero no lo hizo porque una parte de él estaba seguro de que este ya había sido encontrado y que pronto lo volvería a ver. Muy pronto. Cerró la biblioteca y se topó con la directora.

-¿dormiste bien Mackey?- preguntó Victoria con completa seguridad. Conocía a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Ya saben. Ustedes son los que deciden si continua o muere con sus reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Les dejaré un pequeño adelanto de mi siguiente cap.**

-papá ¿Quién es Billy Meyer?- dijo Stan sin medir sus palabras

Randy apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¿quién te habló de él?- logró articular

**En el siguiente se sabra la razón por la cual molestan a Billy.**


	5. Capítulo 4: El crucifijo

**Por fin terminé el dichoso capítulo. Ya vamos a la mitad de este fanfic. **

**En este capítulo se revela el motivo de las burlas a Billy, ya verán lo que es. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: "El crucifijo" <strong>

-oh sí, ya lo recordé- dijo Cartman quitándose de encima a todos los demás y limpiando su ropa

-no pensé que la escuela podría tener algo tan grande oculto- dijo Stanley

-¿por qué lo tendría oculto?- se preguntó Kenny

Kyle miraba sin reaccionar o levantarse del frío y húmedo piso. Era el mismo lugar donde había entrado y conseguido el crucifijo. Algo en ese lugar le ponía los nervios de punta y le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. La sensación de ya haber estado aquí le espantaba. Y más cuando podía percibir el olor metálico de la sangre. Los demás parecían no notar nada de eso, que extraño ¿acaso era el único que percibí la muerte en ese lugar? Stan logró dar con el apagador, encendiendo las luces. Kenny, Cartman y el chico del pompón rojo resintieron las luces. Pero Kyle no lo hizo. Pudieron finalmente ver el lugar oculto. Estaba cubierto de mucho polvo y tenía manchas oscuras que supusieron era humedad. Aunque la sangre también es un líquido que puede causar humedad. En el centro no había nada, en una esquina se encontraba un oxidado archivero.

-¿Qué creen que sea eso?- preguntó Stan que comenzaba a tomar todo esto demasiado personal

-claro, entremos al lugar secreto y movamos todo de lugar- se burló el miedoso de Eric

-¿quieres resolver esto o no?- lo retó Stan

-marica…- dijo Cartman casi inaudiblemente

Stanley tocó el archivero, estaba muy sucio; sopló todo el polvo que pudo, haciendo una nube que hizo toser a los demás. Con la mano derecha intentó abrir uno de los cajones, pero estaba cerrado. Lo intentó con el segundo y nada. Pero el último se abrió incluso antes de que él tocara el cajón. Estaba casi vacío, con una única carpeta en su interior. Stan la sacó y no podía creer de quien era.

-Meyer, Billy

-su expediente- dijo Kenny acercándose seguido por el culón. En cambio Kyle seguía estático

Al abrir la carpeta vieron la foto del niño que les había causado tanta intriga. Sus ojos verdes relucirán incluso en esa foto. Ésta tenía puestas con un sello las palabras fallecido en tinta roja. Venían sus datos fundamentales, su nombre, su edad, su familia. Pero solo era esa hoja. En la parte final se podía leer. "Causa de muerte: desangramiento a través de un corte en el cuello". Los tres tragaron saliva de la impresión. "Murió por razones que la policía no logró establecer. Así que se le consideró un suicidio".

-eso no es un suicidio- dijo Kenny- ¿Quién se suicida cortándose el cuello?

-es muy extraño- apoyó Stan

-bueno- dijo Cartman- creo que no podremos averiguar nada más. Mackey se niega a decirnos y el dichoso pape no cuenta leyendas

-conozco a alguien que podría- dijo Stan muy convencido- mi papá estaba en la clase de Billy. Él podría darnos la siguiente pista

-pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo el culo gordo viendo que las escaleras habían quedado parcialmente rotas

-podemos usar las que están por los vestidores- dijo Kyle ya de pie y señalando otras de las muchas escaleras que había en ese oscuro y tenebroso lugar

-buena idea Kyle- dijo Kenny

Los 4 chicos subieron por la escalera y saliendo por los vestidores. De inmediato se fueron de la escuela sin preocuparse porque su castigo aún no había terminado.

La familia Marsh tenía visitas en casa, las familias de Kyle, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Cartman y Token. Estaban a mitad de la junta de su club de lectura y cuidado de los hijos. La razón por la que los McCormick asistían era la misma por la que iban a las sectas de Cuthulu. La cerveza gratis. No era que los padres se llevaran bien, pero las mujeres adoraban las juntas para discutir chismes del momento. Los padres se conformaban con beber y estar parcialmente con sus compañeros de la escuela primaria. El día de Hallowen era una fecha que los había marcado pero si evitaban que sus hijos la celebraran pedirían una explicación que ellos no deseaban darle a nadie. Por lo que se tragaban el miedo y la tristeza e iban con sus hijos a pedir dulces.

Sparky estaba profundamente dormido cuando percibió algo en el ambiente, se levantó y comenzó a ladrar hacia la ventana de la sala.

-Sparky quieto- dijo Randy- perdónenlo, así se pone cuando Stan llega de la escuela

-aún no hemos discutido la broma que hicieron nuestros hijos- dijo Sheila Broflovski

-eso lo discutiremos entre nosotros 4 y ya- dijo Stuart porque aún no estaba tan borracho

-solo pienso que es un asunto demasiado urgente como para aplazarlo por más tiempo- dijo Sheila insistente

-los asuntos de Hallowen no se tratan ahora- dijo Randy tajante

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los 4 protagonistas con una carpeta en la mano de Stanley. Venían agitados muy temprano, su castigo todavía no acababa. Sparky se puso como loco cuando ellos entraron. Comenzó a ladrar y ladrar. Como si sus ladridos fueran dirigidos a Kyle. El pelirrojo miró al perro y este dejó de ladrar. Gimió un poco y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-deberían estar en el castigo chicos- dijo Gerald

-papá ¿Quién es Billy Meyer?- dijo Stan sin medir sus palabras

La pregunta fue como echarle sal a la herida presente en todos los adultos que ahí estaban congregados. Las reacciones fueron diversas, pero todas con un dolor muy profundo. Lo borracho se les pasó a los McCormick. Los Broflovski simplemente se miraron entre ellos con una mueca de tristeza. Liane dejó caer unas lágrimas. Sharon estaba boquiabierta. Mientras que Randy apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¿quién te habló de él?- logró articular

Stan abrió la carpeta y le mostró la foto con una parte del expediente del chico. vio como el rostro de su padre se ponía pálido ante la imagen de Billy. Incluso la señora Cartman se había desmayado y ahora trataban de reanimarla.

-tengo que contarte una historia hijo- dijo Randy caminando a la cocina, seguido por los 3 amigos. Kyle estaba muy calado, nadie lo había visto bien porque si no hubieran notado la cara extraña del chico y como sus orbes verdes brillaban mil veces más que unas esmeraldas.

Al entrar a la cocina Randy cerró la puerta, las ventanas y corrió las cortinas. Como si fuera un terrible pecado lo que estaba a punto de confesar, que a fin de cuentas eso no estaba tan equivocado. Sentó a los 4 chicos en la mesa que ahí estaba mientras el pasaba una mano por su cabello negro, preguntándose cómo podría empezar el relato que podría hacer que Stan no lo volviera a ver a los ojos o a dirigir la palabra.

Garrison estaba preparando algo en la cocina cuando se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Una sensación muy parecida a la que sintió el día que murió Billy. Miró el almanaque, mañana era día de brujas y estaba seguro que todos los niños irían disfrazados, tendría que seguirles el juego aunque esa celebración siempre le ponía los pelos de punta. Miró por la ventana, el sol estaba en un punto todavía algo. Supuso que esos cuatro chicos aún estaban en su castigo. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos se encontraba triste y no tenía hambre. Pero no conocía la razón exacta de ese sentimiento. El había sido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, maestro, ventrílocuo, gay, mujer, lesbiana, otra vez hombre, pero nunca se había sentido tan vivo excepto cuando se había vuelto el mejor amigo de Billy Meyer.

El teléfono lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Contestó de muy mala gana. No estaba de humor para hablar.

-¿diga?

-Garrison, tengo que decirte algo

-¿no puede esperar a mañana Mackey?- dijo el profesor viendo el cielo que ya se había puesto totalmente negro

-vi a Billy Meyer

-¿qué?

-tengo un mal presentimiento Garrison, no bajes la guardia. Billy me dijo que me había perdonado… pero no sé si a ti también

-creo que no debes fumar tanto hierva Mackey- dijo el indefinido colgando muy asustado

Si es era verdad entonces era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Billy fuera por él. Quizás para perdonarlo… o quizás para matarlo. Se dejó caer en la silla, ahora sabía la razón de su nudo en el estómago. Se recostó en su mama, tratando de hallar un poco de protección.

-verás hijo- dijo Randy sentándose en la mesa- Billy Meyer era un chico del grupo. Nos encantaba molestarlo, era muy divertido ver la cara que ponía cuando nos reíamos…

-¿por qué se reían?- preguntó Kyle con una seriedad que les heló los huesos a todos

-por un rumor de él

-¿Qué rumor?- dijo Kyle clavando su vista en Randy

-le cantábamos una canción, no sé de donde salió, nosotros no lo inventamos. Simplemente la escuchamos y la continuamos esparciendo.

-¿Qué decía la canción?

-Billy Meyer, Billy Meyer- dijo pero se quedo sin fuerzas, se sentí avergonzado de haber cantado esa canción durante tantos años. Kyle lo hizo continuar con su poderosa mirada que comenzaba a hacer estragos en el adulto- Billy Meyer es marica, es marica Billy Meyer…

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la escena, Stan estaba impactado, Kenny no sabía que decir. Cartman sentía un inmenso coraje, mientras que Kyle había bajado la mirada.

-ustedes…- empezó Stan- … ¿por qué hacían eso?

-no tiene nada de malo que fuera marica- dijo Kenny

-ahora lo sabemos… pero tienen que entender, en ese entonces era sumamente extraño encontrar a alguien así. Cuando lo supimos nos dio gracia, y Billy nunca lo negó

-¿no pensaron que alguno de sus hijos podía ser así?- dijo Cartman refiriéndose a Stan

-o todos- dijo el chico del pompón rojo regresándosela a Cartman- ¿no es cierto?

La mirada asesina de Eric hizo que Stan desistiera. Su padre lo miraba confundido ¡demonios! Había entendido la indirecta.

-pero entonces ¿Cómo fue que murió?- preguntó Kenneth

-verán, él era amigo de su consejero el señor Mackey, pero cuando le dijimos eso sobre Billy se alejó de él inmediatamente. Luego llegó Garrison a la ciudad

-¿el profesor Garrison?- preguntaron todos excepto el judío

-sí, se hizo muy amigo de Billy, al menos hasta ese día- Randy hizo para atrás la silla, ya no quería continuar

-¿hasta qué día?- dijo Kyle de nuevo en ese tono tan sombrío que asustaba al señor Marsh

-un día vimos que Garrison le gritaba a Billy y que se iba dejándolo destrozado. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que lo encontraron muerto en el sótano

-fue un asesinato- exclamó Stan

-no lo fue- dijo Randy- o al menos eso dijo la policía. Estoy seguro de que Garrison sabe, él fue quien encontró el cuerpo de Billy

-bueno- dijo Stan- ya tenemos la siguiente pista

-mañana mismo iremos a hablar con el indefinido ese

Los 3 chicos sonrieron mientras que Kyle seguía ocultando su rostro. Un poco afectado por lo que el señor Marsh había dicho. No comprendía el porqué de eso, si Billy Meyer nunca habló o se relacionó con él ¿entonces por qué le afectaba tanto?

-lo único que aún me pregunto- dijo el señor Randy- es ¿Dónde estará el crucifijo que siempre tuvo Billy?

-¿crucifijo?- preguntó Cartman

-sí, él siempre cargaba con uno, pero cuando murió nunca lo pudieron encontrar

Dicho eso Randy Marsh salió de la cocina. Los 4 se vieron entre sí y luego vieron el reloj. Se había hecho un poco tarde y el sol ya se había ocultado. Cartman y Kenny se despidieron para regresar antes a sus casas, Kyle se quedó con Stan a esperar a que sus padres terminaran la jodida junta.

Cartman y Kenny habían salido de la casa y caminaban con un silencio incómodo como ninguno. Se negaban a hablar de lo ocurrido la última vez que regresaron solos a casa. Cartman se había cansado de esa situación. Así que se adelantó un poco y detuvo a Kenny poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres culón?

-tenemos que hablar

-¿s-sobre qué?

-ambos sabemos de qué Kenneth

Kenny bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojado. Sintió las manos de Eric rodear su cintura. Cuando alzó la vista se topó con esos ojos color café que lo miraban con una dulzura que nunca antes había visto. Se acercó a él rozando levemente sus labios.

-se que quieres Kenny

-tú también quieres Eric

Eso hizo sonreí al culón. Besó a su amante con mucha rudeza, tal como la última vez. No les importaba estar a mitad de la calle y cerca de un parque donde podría haber señoras y niños. La cosa empezó a salirse de control y lo último que logró saber Kenny fue sentir las sábanas de Eric en su espalda y la lengua de este empezando a bajar cada vez más y más.

Stan y Kyle subieron a la habitación del primero. Stan estaba un poco cansado por todas las sorpresas que se había llevado. Pero a pesar de no prestarle mucha atención a su amigo sabía que estaba actuando demasiado raro, era la hora de preguntarle.

-Kyle ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- dijo Stan deteniéndose en las escaleras con Kyle detrás de él

-¿Qué quieres decir Stan?

-has estado actuando muy raro Kyle, no puedes engañarme. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Kyle bajó la mirada.

-no me evites Kyle Broflovski

-si lo supiera te lo diría- dijo acercándose a su amigo y tocando su mejilla- ¿no lo crees?

El chico del pompón rojo se sonrojara de sobremanera. La suave piel de su amigo era demasiado para él. Si continuaba ese contacto entonces no podría contenerse. Kyle subió un escalón más quedando frente a frente con su súper mejor amigo. Acercó sus labios a él, pudiendo sentir su aliento. Stan estaba a punto de cometer una locura, sabía que si besaba los labios del pelirrojo no podría parar hasta haber saboreado cada parte del cuerpo de este. Y cuando decía todas partes se refería a TODAS partes. Kyle no sabía qué era lo que lo hacía actuar así, pero estaba increíblemente feliz. Estaba demostrándole a Stan todo lo que había querido demostrarle durante tantos años y nunca antes se habría atrevido. Los labios del judío tocaron los de su mejor amigo causando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Al principio fue un beso calmado y casto. Peor en cuanto Kyle sintió las manos de Stan rodear su cintura se descontroló por completo. Puso sus manos en su nuca y besó a su amigo como queriendo quitarle el aire. Stan no se tardó en seguirle el paso y pronto ambos estaban subiendo a tropezones rumbo al cuarto.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta casi tirándola. Empezando a quitarle la chaqueta a su amigo. Kyle cerró tras de sí sin importarle que los escucharan. Besó el cuello de Stanley dejando marcas rojas como marcando su territorio. Estaba excitándose cada vez más y su mente no estaba analizando nada de lo que ocurría, por eso no se detenía. Seguían lo que sus cuerpos les estaban marcando. Las chaquetas terminaron en el piso del cuarto mientras Stan metía lentamente las manos en la camisa de Kyle sintiendo la suave piel que tantas noches había soñado tocar. Al separarse para respirar se quitó por completo la camisa mientras veía el rostro sonrojado del chico que empezaba a perderse con el color de su cabello. Levantó la camisa y comenzó a besar su ombligo causándole gemidos al otro. Entonces la segunda camisa salió volando.

Stan se detuvo de golpe. Incrédulo de lo que veía.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kyle confundido

-¿de dónde sacaste ese crucifijo?

Kyle vio el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello. Recordando que no se lo había quitado desde entonces. Stan lo veía confundido esperando una explicación.

-Kyle respóndeme

El judío apretó los puños y los dientes. Tomó su camisa y su chaqueta dispuesto a salir de la casa.

-Kyle ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Stan deteniéndolo de un brazo

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó

Nunca antes le había hablado así a Stanley Marsh. Tanta fue su sorpresa que el pelinegro quedó paralizado y vio como el judío salía de la habitación y finalmente de la casa.

-¿Qué carajo ha pasado?

Kyle se revolvía en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Se había merecido un gran regaño por la forma en la que obligó a sus padres a salir de la casa de los Marsh pero estos ni siquiera mencionaron el asunto. Como si tuvieran miedo de ver una faceta muy agresiva y terrorífica de su hijo. Cuando por fin logró dormirse las pesadillas volvieron con enorme fuerza. Pero ahora empezaba a entender algunas palabras. Como si la fuerza que tuviera dentro de sí empezara a cobrar fuerza a cada segundo. "ellos" "Hallowen" "muerte" "venganza".

Se despertó más de veinte veces durante la noche pegando gritos horribles que no permitieron a su familia dormir tranquila, pero no se asomaron ni por error por el cuarto de Kyle. Ike se revolcó en la cama. Había sentido algo parecido antes. Cuando veía los fantasmas de los famosos. Al sacar un poco la cabeza de sus sábanas podía ver la imagen de un niño que lo veía con ojos de color verde brillante. Eso era lo suficiente como para asustarlo.

Stan estaba confundido. No comprendía que era lo que acaba de pasar. Acababa de besar a su amigo y estaban a punto de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ¿De dónde habría sacado Kyle ese crucifijo? ¿Sería el de Billy Meyer? ¿Sería la causa de su cambio de actitud tan repentino? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, mañana no dejaría que esto continuara. Mañana hablaría seriamente con Kyle y le pediría, no, le exigiría una explicación a todo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¿Alguien se imaginó que ese fuera el motivo?**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia este ese maravilloso botoncito **

**Adelanto del siguiente cap.**

-¿y dejaste de ser amigo de Mackey por las burlas que te hacen?- preguntó de golpe el futuro maestro

-sí… fue por eso…

-no creo que sea algo malo, eres una gran persona Billy

-lo mismo decía Mackey

-yo no soy así- dijo seguro Garrison

**Sí, el siguente cap trata sobre la amistad entre Billy Meyer y Herbert Garrison. **

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Eres?

**Hola como les ha ido en su vida. Espero que muy bien.**

**Les traigo el capítulo 5 de esta historia. El capítulo 6 originalmente iba a ser uno solo donde se decían todos los misterios, pero me pareció que sería un final de telenovela. Los malos se mueren, los buenos se casan y todos los problemas se resuelven en el último capítulo por arte de magia, así que decidí dividirlo, no se si quedara en dos o en tres pero en el siguiente les avisaré. **

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: "¿Eres…?"<strong>

-hola- saludo el chico- me llamo Herbert Garrison soy nuevo en la escuela

-yo soy…. Billy Meyer

-oye Billy ¿sabes dónde está el salón de cuarto grado?

-yo estoy ahí, te puedo llevar si quieres

-claro ¡gracias Billy!

El pequeño de cabellos negros como la noche sintió sus mejillas arder mientras acompañaba a Herbert al salón que compartía con todos los que lo odiaba. Aunque tal vez, tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ser aceptado por Herbert Garrison. Al pensar en eso recordó a su ex amigo Mackey. Había pensado exactamente lo mismo con él y ya habían visto como acabaron las cosas. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. Abrumado por esos pensamientos.

-¿pasa algo?

No quería decirle a Garrison pero debía de hacerlo. Todos empezaban a corre por el pasillo, se les hacía tarde. Continuo caminado, esperando que no fuera a preguntarle nada más.

Habían entrado al salón de cuarto grado, cuando entraron todos los vieron con un enorme desprecio. Herbert no comprendía la razón de eso mientras que Billy se sentía mal al ver que Mackey lo ignoraba y repelía su mirada. Se sentaron en los únicos lugares que estaban vacíos. Garrison notó la insistencia de sus ahora compañeros y no dudó en preguntarle lo que ocurría.

-¿por qué nos están viendo?

-te diré la verdad, ellos me odian y se te juntas conmigo también te odiarán

-no importa, no es como si me adoraran en la otra escuela

Nunca en toda su vida pensó que pudiera contestarle de esa manera. Levantó la vista y abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero no sabía que decir exactamente, la cara feliz y desconfiada de Herbert le confundía como nunca nada lo había confundido. Sintió como la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Le estaba haciendo sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido. Algo que pensó que jamás sentiría. A la vez le preocupaba, sabía que no era un sentimiento normal.

Dejó de ver a Herbert concentrándose en su cuaderno y la clase. Pero le era simplemente imposible, había algo en él que le hacía delirar. Se hundió un poco en su asiento, no debió de conocer a ese chico, sabía que algo se avecinaba y no podía saber con exactitud que era.

Pasaron tres semanas, los dos se habían vuelto los mejores amigos. Aun más unidos de lo que fueron Mackey y Billy. Garrison era muy confiado y mandaba al carajo a todos los que le intentaban decir algo malo de Billy. Cada vez que hacía eso las mejillas del de ojos verdes se teñían de un intenso rojo y le costaba ver a Herbert frente a frente.

La madre de Billy supo de su enorme amistad, así que un día invitó a Garrison a dormir en la casa. Esa idea entusiasmó mucho a Herbert. Pero no emocionó a Billy. La simple idea de estar tanto tiempo cerca de Garrison en la misma habitación era demasiado para él. Intentó persuadir a su madre pero esta parecía ni siquiera notar a su hijo, la felicidad eclipsaba la tristeza del niño.

-¿llegue muy temprano?- preguntó Garrison al entrar a casa de su amigo con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche

-no, llegas a tiempo- dijo Billy

Billy no podía dejar de ver a su mejor amigo Herbert Garrison, simplemente no lo conseguía. Su madre les había dado toda la clase de comida para su pijamada. Pero eso no tranquilizaba a Meyer que se sentía peor a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿y dejaste de ser amigo de Mackey por las burlas que te hacen?- preguntó de golpe el futuro maestro

-sí… fue por eso…

-no creo que sea algo malo, eres una gran persona Billy

-lo mismo decía Mackey

Garrison frunció el seño, no quería que lo comparara con la persona que le había dado la espalda porque conocía lo feo que se sentía eso. Se acercó a Billy sin que este lo notara y le dijo

-yo no soy así

La cercanía en la que estaban hizo que Billy diera un salto hacia atrás topándose con la pared. Pero Herbert se le acercó más, quería dejar en claro ese asunto

-no soy así Billy

El pobre chico estaba paralizado. Sentía a Garrison demasiado cerca. Sus ojos se posaron sin poder controlarlo en los labios de su amigo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran aún más de rojo, pasando a su cara también

-¿estás bien Billy? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, se notaba su sonrojo. Se alejó un poco para respirar y poder contestarle

-sí, no te preocupes

Se asomó por la ventana, agradeciendo el aire frío que sopló en ese momento. Ese choque entre temperaturas pudo calmar un poco lo que su cuerpo demostraba, pero la confusión mental seguía en aumento. Escucharon el teléfono, la madre de Billy contestó, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró al cuarto donde estaban los niños.

-Herbert te llaman por teléfono

-¿a mí?- preguntó el niño confundido

Bajó las escaleras y tomó el auricular del teléfono de la sala

-diga

-¿Herbert Garrison?

-sí, soy yo

-tienes que saber algo sobre Billy Meyer

-yo no quiero escuchar ninguna de sus mentiras sobre mi amigo

-Billy es gay- alcanzó a escuchar Garrison antes de intentar colgar, de inmediato se volvió a poner el teléfono en el oído

-¿Qué has dicho?

-pregúntale si no me crees, el mismo se lo confesó a Mackey

Garrison colgó el teléfono muy asustado. Todo tenía sentido, ser gay era el motivo perfecto para molestarlo y además explicaba el enorme sonrojo que había pintado el rostro de su amigo. Billy presintió lo malo y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con la imagen de petrificado con una mano sobre el teléfono con fuerza. Miraba hacia el vacío, como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Herbert?

La voz de Billy estremeció a Garrison que volteó a verlo con un poco de miedo, dio un paso atrás. La sonrisa en su rostro se había esfumado. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los orbes verdes de Billy que de inmediato supo que le habían dicho al su nuevo amigo ¿no podía dejar de meterse en lo que no les importa una mierda?

-se nota que eres diferente- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras la mano de Herbert le impidió que se fuera. Billy volteó sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo. Temblaba un poco pero apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano del pelinegro, no aprobaba eso, vaya que no, pero había dicho algo y no podía hacer lo contrario. Tendría que tragarse el odio extremo que le tenía a ese tipo de personas para no quedar como un mentiroso.

-tú eres mi amigo…- empezó con seguridad

Billy estaba impactado ¿estaba mandando al carajo todo? ¿A pesar de saber que él era gay? Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y sus mejillas se teñían de un tono carmesí. Entonces vio mejor a Garrison, notó algo que nunca antes había observado. Estaba impresionado y no deseaba dejar de verlo, a él y a sus labios

-…pero solo eso- logró terminar Garrison

El corazón de pequeño recibió por primera vez una pequeña grieta en ese lado del corazón. Una enorme decepción se posó sobre sí. Le alegraba que siguiera siendo su amigo, pero realmente le había decepcionado extrañamente eso mismo. Derramó una lágrima sin saber si era de felicidad o de tristeza.

-gracias Herbert- dijo esforzándose mucho por sonreír

Su amigo tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Sin duda nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos pero al menos su amistad no se había roto por completo.

El fin de semana pasó volando y Billy regresó a sus clases normales, como siempre todos lo veían y uno que otro le metía el pie. En una de esas terminó en el suelo con sus cuadernos regados y todos riéndose de él. Entonces llegó Garrison y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, no me pasó nada

De camino al salón Herbert veía sus pies, como decidiendo si preguntar o no lo que tenía de duda y que empezaba a hacerle estragos. Prefirió primero preguntar algo antes.

-¿por qué no le dices a alguien sobre lo que te hacen?

-¿y que mi padre sepa que soy marica?

En hora del receso Billy había logrado llegar a la mesa con su almuerzo en la bandeja sin que lo tiraran al piso. Herbert le había esperado pacientemente. Notó que se estaba mordiendo las uñas ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-sí, claro- dijo Billy dándole una mordida a su sándwich

-¿estás enamorado de alguien?

La inoportuna pregunta hizo que Billy se atragantara con la comida, tosiendo bastante. Cuando por fin pudo respirar sabía que estaba lo suficientemente sonrojado como para que su amigo lo notara. Habló antes de que su rostro respondiera por él.

-no… no lo estoy…

Herbert respiró aliviado.

La pregunta tuvo un efecto muy extraño en Billy. Por primera vez se puso a pensar seriamente sobre si estaba enamorado e alguien, se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a Garrison, pero no, no podía estar enamorado de él. ¿O sí? Cada vez que lo veía sus mejillas se pintaban, se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero sobre todo, su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más fuerte que nunca antes lo hacía. Se preguntaba el hecho de que se le quedaba viendo a los labios de su mejor amigo, como si los deseara, como si los anhelara, como si quisiera besarlos. No, no podía estar pasándole eso a él, ya era suficiente el hecho de que todos supieran que era gay como para que alguien se enterara que ahora también estaba enamorado de su nuevo amigo. Eso sin duda terminaría de empeorar todo. Deseaba pedir ayuda, pero si lo hacía su padre se enteraría de que un, como él los nombraba, "un jodido maricón" si no lo mataba, lo mandaría a una escuela militar el resto de sus días, además, sumándole que nunca lo volvería a ver a los ojos.

No pudo concentrarse durante toda la clase. Las dudas y terror se habían apoderado de él. Y las bolitas de papel que le impactaban cada vez que su maestro se volteaba al pizarrón no le animaban mucho. Respiró hondo tratando de concentrarse. Tomó el crucifijo entre sus manos ¿por qué dios le hacía ser así? ¿Acaso había sido dios el que lo había creado de esa manera? Todas las noches rezaba para que todo acabara, y que recibía, se enamoraba de su mejor amigo. Escucho su corazón, el mensaje era demasiado claro, pero la mente de Billy simplemente se negaba a asimilarlo.

-¿Estás prestando atención Billy?- preguntó el profesor

-sí maestro

-entonces respóndeme ¿Cuál es el final del libro que mencioné?

-no lo sé profesor

-de castigo quiero que leas ese libro para el siguiente lunes, y no aceptaré ninguna excusa

-sí señor

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, más cosas de que preocuparse. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared que estaba a un lado d su banco, harto de todas las desgracias que le ocurrían. Deseaba más que nada poder detenerla, de una vez por todas, pero eso le parecía cada vez más imposible. Toda su vida había sido un fiel devoto a Dios, yendo a misa, rezando todas las noches. ¿Para que todos se burlaran de él y lo molestaran por algo que nunca podría cambiar? Eso era demasiado injusto ¿Dónde demonios estaba la mano de Dios cuando la necesitaba? ¿Dónde?

El crucifijo que traía en el cuello comenzaba a perder significada cada vez que alguien se reía. Cada vez que alguien lo veía con ojos malos. Sin embargo el niño seguía fiel a Dios, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo más. Si tuviera una sola oportunidad para detener eso la tomaría, sin importar si era algo en contra de las leyes de Dios. Solo pedía una pequeña ayuda.

Al sonar el timbre Billy se dirigió a la biblioteca a encontrar el dichoso libro que le había encargado el profesor. Garrison lo seguía en silencio. Sin saber exactamente porque, debería de empezar a alejarse un poco de Billy, no fueran a pensar que él también era marica. La biblioteca estaba totalmente vacía. La encargada saludó alegremente a Billy, lo conocía desde pequeño, pero al estar siempre encerrada entre libros no lograba ver los maltratos de los que era blanco.

-actúas extraño- dijo Meyer a su amigo

-¿lo crees?- dijo Herbert sin atreverse a verlo

-vete si eso quieres

Eso era lo que más deseaba, pero se vería muy mal si lo hacía. Volvió a tragarse su miedo con tal de mantener su orgullo. Siguió a Billy en silencio mientras esta buscaba en los grandes libreros que había. Finalmente lo encontró, pero le llamó la atención también un libro que había al lado de este. Era totalmente negro y no tenía ningún nombre. No era de la biblioteca porque no tenía ningún sello o dato sobre esta. Se lo llevó junto con el que le había encargado. Herbert vio el reloj, ya era hora de irse.

-debo irme a casa- usó de excusa

-está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Billy sin verlo por abrir el libro de color negro

Meyer se sentó en una de las vacías mesas que ahí había. Al abrir el libro pudo ver una imagen que le heló la sangre y lo hizo comprender de lo que trataba el libro. Una imagen de un horrible demonio era lo que adornaba la primera hoja. Lo cerró de golpe con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Pero volvió a abrirlo. El índice era la hoja que le seguía. Eran hechizos malignos. Había para casi todos, pero uno de los últimos fue lo que más le llamó la atención. "Hechizo de venganza". ¿Acaso esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado?

La actitud de Billy había cambiado, ahora era más reservado, casi no le dirigía la palabra a Herbert. Eso comenzaba a preocupar mucho al niño. En receso solo se sentaban el uno con el otro sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra. Garrison no preguntaba nada, o que deseaba era cortar los lazos que tenía con Billy pero no de esa manera. Estaba muy distraído, sobre todo durante la clase. Varios profesores ya lo había regañado por no prestar atención y eso comenzaba a afectarle mucho en sus calificaciones. Ya se acercaba el día de brujas y toda la escuela estaba adornada para la ocasión. Billy seguía sin reaccionar a nada.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- se atrevió a preguntar Garrison mientras lo acompañaba a su casa

-no tengo nada

-claro que sí, tu ya no actúas como el antiguo Billy

-ni tu como el antiguo Herbert

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el futuro maestro. Aunque sabía que tenía razón no era como para que le contestara así, estaba arriesgando todo por él, su reputación, su vida futura; para que le contestara de esa manera. La señora Meyer lo invitó a comer, el padre de Billy tenía el día libre y creía que era bueno que su esposo conociera al amigo de su hijo.

En cuanto vio al señor Meyer comprendió la razón del miedo de Billy. Tal vez trabajaba en una oficina pero tenía un porte totalmente militar. Además de que se notaba que esa mirada ruda no dejaba de posarse sobre Billy cada vez que cometía el más mínimo error.

-¿Cómo van en la escuela?- preguntó el señor

-bien- contestó Billy

Herbert no se atrevía a decir nada sobre el comportamiento extraño de Billy. Si su madre no se había dado cuenta mucho menos su padre. Y no era como si fuera a importarle mucho. La pregunta la había hecho solo para que su esposa no le diera el sermón de "convive más con tu hijo". A la hora de irse Herbert se acercó a Billy para susurrarle.

-ahora comprendo tu miedo

Las mejillas de Billy se tiñeron de rosa. Herbert sonrió ante esto. Le alegró mucho volver a ver a Billy sonreír. Al irse de la casa no pensó que fuera a ser la última vez que lo vería sonreír.

Mientras revisaban el cuerpo de Billy en la morgue. Herbert Garrison hablaba con la policía. Él había sido el que había "encontrado" el cuerpo de su amigo. Estaba en un estado de shock, no era para menos, pero eso solo retrasaba y mucho la investigación policial. Finalmente cantó, dijo todo lo que había ocurrido….

Garrison se despertaba agitado en su cama. Ese recuerdo había sido demasiado vivido y sentía como su sudor bajaba por su espalda. En cuanto se destapó sintió el ambiente demasiado frío. Incluso vio su propio aliento. Sentía que lo observaban. Al voltear hacia la ventana vio una figura negra del otro lado. La sangre se le heló, era obvio quien lo veía. Pero entonces las luces de un auto que pasaba iluminaron la silueta. Lo que vio lo dejó mucho más confundido. Era Kyle Broflovski. Cuando las luces se apagaron este se fue de la ventana y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad. Garrison se desmayó del miedo. Sí, sin dudas era un marica miedoso. Pero esto se estaba pasando un poco de control. Stan se levantó asustado, había tenido una pesadilla pero ahora no la recordaba. Miró su reloj. 3:00 AM. Tragó saliva con el miedo aún recorriendo su columna. Si tan solo recordaba lo que había soñado. Miró el techo de su alcoba. La preocupación por Kyle le estaba impidiendo conciliar el sueño. Algo le decía que mañana sería un Hallowen que nunca olvidaría, y no estaba para nada equivocado. Mañana se cumpliría un año más de la muerte del desafortunado Billy. Y quizás su misterio podría resolverse de una vez por todas.

-¿tampoco puedes dormir?- dijo su padre abriendo la puerta- descansa Stan, mañana es un gran día, necesitarás fuerzas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya agradado este cap. <strong>

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o comentario pueden dejar un review**

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo**

Cuando subió la vista y Marsh vio sus ojos supo completamente de quien se trataba. Cuando dijo estas palabras estaba seguro de lo que le responderían.

-¿tú eres Billy Meyer?


	7. Capítulo 6 Parte I ¿Tú eres Billy Meyer?

**Hola mundo, les traigo el tan esperado (al menos por mi) capítulo 6**

**Lo dividí en dos partes y aquí les traigo la pimera de estas. **

**En este capítulo ya es Hallowen y se sabrá que es lo que le pasa a Kyle. **

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: "Posesión Parte I: ¿Tú eres Billy Meyer?"<strong>

Stan no había dormido nada bien durante la noche, así que llegó a la escuela muy desvelado. Al entrar al salón que a esa hora estaba normalmente vacío se encontró con Kyle. Tragó en seco. Su mejor amigo miraba por la ventana como si estuviera ausente. El salón estaba adornado para el día de Hallowen y había visto a algunos alumnos ir disfrazados. Ahora Kyle tenía el crucifijo plateado por encima de la ropa. Se acercó procurando no hacer ruido, luego de la discusión que tuvieron, dudaba que deseara verlo.

Cuando se sentó a su lado Kyle lo miró a los ojos. Estos eran mucho más brillantes que de costumbre y le provocaron un escalofrío en la columna. No le dijo nada, solo se le quedó viendo hasta que el resto de los alumnos ingresó en el salón.

El padre de Stan se había despertado muy temprano. Sharon lo abrazó y le dijo

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa querido?

-Billy no estará quieto mucho tiempo Sharon

-no creo que él vaya a hacer algo malo, siempre tuvo un buen corazón

-tal vez, pero si te tratan con tanta maldad como nosotros lo hicimos es muy probable que termines volviéndote como te tratan. Lo tratamos como si fuera una persona de mierda, no me sorprendería que acabara volviéndose así

Kenny se despertaba un poco adolorido. Al mirar a su derecha vio a Cartman. Se espantó un poco, entonces recordó lo que hicieron la noche anterior, no le sorprendió estar tan adolorido. Su ropa estaba regada por todo el cuarto del culón y las sábanas estaban totalmente revueltas. Los movimientos de Kenneth despertaron a Eric. Cuando ambos se miraron se sonrojaron en extremo, se había dejado llevar demasiado. Kenny vio el reloj, se les hacía tarde. Se levantó y se comenzó a vestir. Esperaba que Eric le dijera algo pero este no decía nada.

-Cartman yo…- empezó Kenny

-¿sí?- dijo Eric retándolo

Kenny frunció el seño, que hijo de puta.

Terminó de vestirse y salió del lugar azotando la puerta. Cartman se pasó una mano por el cabello, era mejor así, él y Kenny jamás podrían ser una buena pareja. El rubio estaba mil veces mejor sin él. Pero eso no evitaba que Cartman sintiera un dolor inmenso en el pecho.

Kenny llegó a la escuela bastante tarde, el timbre ya había sonado y todos estaban en el salón. El profesor le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-que bonitas horas de llegar, Kenneth, Eric

Kenny miró hacia atrás viendo que Cartman estaba justo detrás de él ¿Cómo había sido tan rápido? El maestro no los dejó entrar, así que terminaron sentados en el pasillo sin nada bueno que hacer. La noche anterior aún estaba vívida en los ojos de Kenny, por eso le dolía tanto el silencio de Cartman ¿había sido simplemente un juego para él?

Mierda, Eric comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por haberse mantenido callado, pero no deseaba que Kenny pensara que estaba tan desesperado, sabía que se burlaría si llegaba a enterarse. Aunque eso también podría ser muy peligroso, no quería tampoco que pensara que era un simple juego. Esa era justamente la impresión que le estaba dando a su mejor amigo.

Luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio Eric supo que Kenny no diría nada si él no lo hacía. Tendría que cambiar un poco el tema y distraer lo suficiente al pobre como para que se sintiera lo suficientemente confiado como para hablar de eso. Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Kenny para que se levantara.

-anda, no tenemos mucho tiempo

-¿para qué?

-tenemos que ir a preguntarle al indefinido ¿recuerdas?

-claro que recuerdo- dijo Kenny, pero en realidad lo había olvidado por todo lo de anoche

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron al salón de cuarto grado donde Garrison aún estaba dando clase. El grupo lo miraba aburrido, de la misma manera en que ellos lo hacían cuando era su maestro. Herbert estaba aterrorizado por su sueño y por ver a Kyle en la ventana de su cuarto, fue a la escuela porque algo le decía que Billy estaba cerca, y se manifestaría más pronto de lo que cualquiera de ellos creería.

Kenny tocó la puerta del salón. Garrison se apresuró a abrir, sorprendiéndose un poco de ver a sus ex alumnos. Aunque cuando lo pensó bien tenía sentido, ellos eran amigos de Kyle.

-¿necesitan algo?

-sí señor Garrison- dijo Kenny -queremos que nos diga algunas cosas

-¿cosas sobre qué?

-sobre usted y su amiguito el marica de Billy Meyer- dijo Cartman

Garrison tragó saliva. Sabía que tendría que hablar de eso algún día. Pero nunca pensó que sería con la puta del pueblo y con el cabrón más grande. Le dejó una actividad al grupo y fue con los dos alumnos a unas bancas que estaban por la oficina de Mackey. Garrison estaba nervioso y no era para menos. El ambiente se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío, y eso que la calefacción estaba activada. Suspiró un poco.

Mackey estaba en su oficina ordenando unos papeles, sintió el ambiente frío y supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, el espíritu de Billy estaba presente. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Era muy obvio, su espíritu era más fuerte hoy porque es el aniversario de su muerte. Un mal presentimiento se asentó en el corazón el consejero, algo malo pasaría, pero era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

La directora Victoria estaba en su oficina, revisando tranquilamente unos expedientes de alumnos que siempre causaban problemas. Entre ellos estaban los expedientes de los cuatro protagonistas. La directora se le quedó viendo al de Eric Cartman, nunca ha vuelto a tener un chico tan horrible como él. Comparándolo con Kyle no comprendía cómo es que eran amigos. Eran totalmente contrarios. Broflovski era su mejor alumno en toda su experiencia en escuelas. Bueno, había conocido a un chico mucho más dulce que Kyle, pero este estaba muerto, y muy lejos de ahí. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Los demás en el salón eran totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El salón estaba como siempre, lleno de ruido porque el maestro se había ido a hablar con los conserjes para quejarse de la baja temperatura que había en el aula. Stan solo tenía ojos para Kyle, había estado tan cerca de poseerlo, había sentido sus labios contra los suyos, había probado de esa dulce piel. No podía dejar nada de eso tal y como estaba, estaría cometiendo el mayor error en toda su jodida vida.

Kyle sentía un frío que le recorría los huesos, la voz en su cabeza le estaba volviendo loco. Todo empezaba a alejarse más y más, no podía ver con claridad y los sonidos eran meros zumbidos o ruidos ahogados. Como cuando tienes los oídos tapados y todo lo escuchas muy amortiguado. Así era el ruido que lo rodeaba, sentía sueño, como si estuviera a punto de desmallarse pero no lo hacía la cabeza le palpitaba y sus ojos comenzaban a dejar caer unas finas lágrimas. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro que lo regresó un segundo a la realidad, tan solo uno, pero fue lo suficiente como para que distinguiera a Stan y luchara por estar presente. Cosa que era muy difícil.

-Kyle, tengo que decirte algo

Alcanzó a entender lo que le dijo aunque aún sentía los oídos muy tapados. La situación empezó a mejorar, todo se volvía más claro y el sonido fue aumentando cada vez más. Pudo ver entonces el rostro preocupado y sonrojado de su amigo. Eso le hizo sentir que todo estaba regresando lentamente a la realidad, al menos ese pequeño instante.

-¿Qué pasa Stan?

-Kyle… sobre lo de anoche

-"¿anoche?"- pensó el judío

No recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, muy a penas recordaba la plática que habían tenido con el padre de Stanley. Entonces los recuerdos golpearon su mente con una gran velocidad e incluso exceso de detalles, haciendo que se sonrojara en extremo. Bajó la mirada y ocultó un poco el rostro, pero su amigo tomó su mano y lo hizo ponerse mucho más nervioso.

-Kyle yo… han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos días y… pues…. Hay algo que debes saber

-¿Qué cosa S-Stan?- dijo Kyle viendo a los ojos a su amigo

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose de donde había sacado la fuerza para llegar tan lejos. No tenía idea de donde continuar y tenía su amigo en frente intrigado sobre lo que quería decirle. Kyle sintió un dolor en el pecho, uno no muy fuerte así que no le dio importancia. Su corazón latía más y más fuerte, y el dolor iba subiendo gradualmente de tono. Stan tragó saliva, ya no podía alargar más esa situación.

-Kyle tú…

Apretó fuertemente su mano al mismo tiempo que veía el crucifijo plateado en el cuello. ¿De verdad estaría dirigiéndose al mismo Kyle que lo había enamorado tan perdidamente? Esperaba con toda su alma que sí.

-me gustas Kyle…

En ese preciso instante algo dentro de Kyle se liberó. Algo que había estado presente durante mucho tiempo y que ahora finalmente era liberado por esas palabras bonitas de Stan. La vida que tenía el pelirrojo en los ojos se apagó totalmente y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un verde muy intenso, e incluso llegando a verse de color rojo. Apretó con mucha fuerza la mano de Stan mientras bajaba la mirada e intentaba controlarse. Stan supo de inmediato que quien lo tenía agarrado de la mano no era para nada su amigo judío. No, era otra persona. El crucifijo empezó a brillar más y Kyle empezó a temblar. Todos en el grupo se quedaron callados. Estaban perplejos viendo como un aura de color rojo comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo de su compañero. Cuando subió la vista y Marsh vio sus ojos supo completamente de quien se trataba. Eran dos ojos verdes como los de su amigo, pero llenos de odio, miedo, rabia contenida, brillantes como dos esmeraldas. Cuando dijo estas palabras estaba seguro de lo que le responderían.

-¿tú eres Billy Meyer?

Garrison se frotaba las manos como si se tratase del mismísimo Butters. Cartman comenzaba a impacientarse mucho ante el silencio de quien fue su profesor en tercer y cuarto grado.

-no tenemos todo el día señor Garrison- lo apuró el culón

-lo sé Eric- dijo Herbert- pero comprende que no he mencionado esto desde ese día, así que es muy difícil para mí decírselo a quienes fueron mis peores alumnos de todo el curso

-tendrá que decírnoslo señor Garrison- dijo Kenny

-¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo?- se preguntó Garrison- ¿por qué les interesa tanto?

-¿quiere que le digamos?- empezó Kenny- nos parece algo terrible que molestaran así a un niño y sobre todo usted que resulto ser exactamente igual. Además, la mayoría de los de nuestra generación somos así- concluyó viendo a Eric

Garrison miraba atónito, de Kenny no se sorprendía, era obvio que para ser la puta del pueblo se tendría que entrar en todo, pero Eric. El chico más racista de todo el pueblo siendo así.

-¿Qué es lo que saben?- dijo Herbert

-sabemos que usted descubrió el cadáver de Billy, y que habían tenido una discusión antes, no me sorprendería saber que usted lo asesinó- dijo Cartman

-Billy… bueno, no sé si eso podría considerarse un asesinato o un suicidio

-¿eso?- inquirió Kenny

-ni siquiera saben porque fue la pelea… bueno, empezaré desde ese punto, fue unos 3 o 4 días antes de que Billy muriera

_Flash Back_

_Garrison se había tranquilizado un poco luego de ver sonreír a Billy como antes cuando se fue de su casa la noche del viernes. Pero al llegar a la escuela se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían empeorado mucho en torno a él. Cuando lo vio por el pasillo sintió una lástima terrible hacía él. Muchos niños de la escuela le habían arrojado las pinturas que había en el salón de artes, manchando toda su ropa. Las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos y muy a penas lograba caminar. Herbert se le acercó y lo abrazó intentado consolarlo._

_-¿nunca se van a detener?- dijo sollozando_

_Los dos se fueron al baño que estaba en la enfermería, tratando de esquivar las burlas de las que sería presa en ese estado. Para su suerte no estaba la enfermera, por lo que pudieron usar el baño sin problemas. _

_-mi madre se dará cuenta- dijo el pequeño Meyer- la pintura no se irá de la ropa_

_-podemos decirles que tuvimos clase de artes y las cosas se salieron un poco de control_

_-pero tú no tienes pintura_

_-pero sí un cambio de ropa en el casillero_

_Las mejillas se Billy se tiñeron de rojo, sin duda tenía un gran amigo. El mejor que podría haber en este mundo. Era imposible que no se enamorara de él. Garrison ya le había dejado en claro su pensamiento sobre esas cosas, pero no podía evitar imaginar lo que sería darle un beso. ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? Serían tan dulces como imaginaba que eran, daría lo que fuera por poder probarlos por lo menos una sola vez en su vida. Morir sin probarlos sería el peor castigo de su vida. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Garrison al punto de sentir su aliento. El futuro maestro se daba cuenta de esta cercanía, pero algo lo había paralizado. Billy era lindo, realmente lindo. Llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas que se sentían decepcionadas por sus preferencias. Él no era gay, ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de ver los labios de su amigo pelinegro? ¿Por qué no se apartaba si se sentía tan heterosexual? ¿Estaba dudando de sus preferencias? La cercanía era casi nula, tenía que tomar una decisión ahí y ahora ¿dejaría que su amigo lo besara?_

_Se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo le marcaba y él fue quien besó los dulces labios de Billy Meyer. Eran tan suaves y deliciosos, sabían como a fresa, una deliciosa fresa. Meyer estaba sorprendido, era su primer beso y era mil veces mejor a lo que se había imaginado toda su pequeña vida. Cerró un poco los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y sus sensaciones. Garrison sentía como unos pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, también era su primer beso ¿se habría equivocado al regalárselo a Billy? En ese momento no le importó, tenía a su amigo justo donde lo quería y se estaba dejando llevar totalmente. El tiempo comenzó a moverse más despacio, el aire empezaba a acabarse, pero lo único que les importaba era sentir un instante más los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Era un momento hermoso, de no ser porque la puerta de la enfermería se abrió en ese momento. Se separaron acalorados y jadeantes ante la mirada atónita de la enfermera. Salieron antes de que pudiera recordar sus rostros perfectamente._

_Garrison estaba confundido ¿qué demonios había hecho? Si alguien se enteraba entonces su vida acabaría, lo molestaría, igual que molestan a Billy. No, el no permitiría que lo conocieran como Garrison el marica. Billy recobró el aliento primero, pero todavía sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se le quedó viendo a su amigo, en la espera de que dijera algo por lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora estaban a mitad del pasillo, y algunos alumnos estaban por ahí cerca. _

_-Herbert- empezó Billy_

_-cállate- lo cortó Garrison- esto… fue un error está bien, no volverá a pasar_

_-¿qué?- dijo Billy sorprendido- ¿por qué no?_

_-¿cómo que porqué? Yo no soy como tú_

_-tú fuiste quien me besó_

_-claro que no, yo no soy un anormal como tú _

_-pensé que eso no te importaba_

_-¡claro que me importa!- dijo Herbert llamando un poco la atención a quienes estaban por ahí- ¡acaso creías que aceptaba totalmente tus gustos raros!_

_-¡tú eres el raro Garrison!- exclamó Billy- ¡tú fuiste quien lo empezó!_

_Las lágrimas se habían apoderado de los ojos de ambos chicos. Su amistad comenzaba a desquebrajarse por un solo beso._

_-¡no quiero volver a hablar contigo! ¡Maldito marica!- dijo empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo_

_Dicho esto Garrison se fue de ahí corriendo, tratando de olvidar lo que había vivido con Billy Meyer, y sobre todo, lo que acaban de compartir. Siempre llevaría el primer beso de Billy con él, y él con el suyo. Esa fue la gota que terminó de derramar el vaso. Billy se puso su mochila en el hombro, sabiendo perfectamente lo que necesitaría._

_Fin flash back_

-¡¿usted hizo qué?- exclamaron asustados los dos chicos, incrédulos que su maestro hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso

-ahora que lo pienso fue muy egoísta de mi parte, pero me sentía muy asustado de que me hicieran las cosas que le hacían a Billy

-¿entonces lo mató por esa pelea?- preguntó Eric

-¿para que no hablara?- dijo Kenny

-yo no lo maté ¿Qué no les ha quedado claro eso?

-al parecer no- dijo Cartman- si tuviera la amabilidad de explicarnos qué carajo pasó ese Hallowen

-bueno, les contaré…

* * *

><p><strong>Los dejaré con esa duda. <strong>**Un pequeño adelanto.**

Billy se dio la vuelta y tomando con fuerza el brazo de la mujer gritó

-¡tú eres la causante de toda mi desgracia!

Ella solo podía verlo asustada

**En el siguiente cap se sabrá que es lo que en verdad busca Billy.**


	8. Parte II Tu eres la causante de todo

**Aquí esta finalmente el clímax de esta historia, estamos solo a dos capítulos del final y estoy un poco nostalgica por eso. **

**Espero que les guste este cap.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Paker y Matt Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: "Posesión Parte II: Tú eres la causante de todo"<strong>

_Flash back_

_Habían pasado unos 3 días desde que se había peleado con Billy y Herbert se sentía terriblemente solo. Era día de brujas y no tenía con quien pedir dulces. No quería tener que rebajarse a disculparse con Billy luego de haberle dicho cosas tan horribles. Pero no le quedaba de otra si no quería pasar la noche solo. Estuvo buscándolo todo el día, pero sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaría? Le preguntó a un chico que pasaba y este le dijo que revisara en el sótano, ahí siempre se ocultaba el pequeño Billy._

_Se sentía un poco mal por haberle hablado de esa manera y ahora ir con él para decirle que irían a pedir dulces. Se detuvo un poco a pensar en eso cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del sótano. Estaba a punto de dejar esa idea cuando algo lo hizo abrir la puerta del sótano y comenzar a bajar, era como si fuera indispensable. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras vio que todo estaba iluminado con velas y que Billy estaba hincado en el suelo. _

_-¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Herbert_

_Billy se estremeció y se giró de inmediato. Entonces Garrison pudo ver lo que hacía. En el suelo estaba dibujando con sal una figura parecida a una estrellas, las velas estaban en cada punta de esta que tocaba el circulo que la rodeaba, el libro negro que había visto días antes en la biblioteca estaba abierto; había un cuchillo en el centro del círculo y unas cuantas hojas secas. No logró asimilar lo que hacía su amigo hasta luego de unos segundos._

_-Billy… tú…_

_Meyer bajó la mirada, lo había descubierto a mitad de su hechizo de venganza. El chico religioso y siempre temeroso de Dios había sido orillado a tal extremo. Ahora estaba a punto de hacer un hechizo satánico con tal de detener las burlas que lo seguían a todos lados. _

_-¡vete de aquí!- le ordenó sin poder verlo a los ojos_

_-no- dijo Garrison sin mucha seguridad por el escalofrío que comenzaba a recorrerle la columna_

_-lárgate y no te haré nada- dijo tomando el cuchillo_

_-no quiero que te hagas daño- dijo tomando un poco de valor_

_-¿por qué? ¿No había dicho que no te importaba?_

_-no quiero que te hagas daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más_

_-¡eso debieron pensarlo todos ustedes antes de decir lo que dicen!_

_Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Billy por montones, empezaba a temblar, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer lo que iba hacer, un segundo más y abría podido pronuncias las palabras para activar el hechizo. Con Garrison ahí era muy poco probable que se atreviera a hacerlo. Su amigo se acercó a él y bajó el cuchillo que Billy alzaba con agresividad._

_-Billy…_

_-¡aléjate!- dijo empujándolo _

_Dicho eso gritó unas palabras en una lengua extraña y el círculo comenzó a brillar. Las hojas se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del sótano. El círculo se volvió de un color rojo y una figura se reflejó ahí. Era la cosa más horrible que cualquier de ellos había visto en toda su vida, sus ojos eran rojos e incluso podían escuchar los lamentos del infierno. Había abierto un portal a su mundo. El cuchillo se le zafó de las manos a Billy. Los dos niños estaban temblando. _

_-vámonos Billy- dijo Herbert _

_Meyer no reaccionó_

_-¡Billy vámonos!- lo estiró Garrison_

_Ambos lucharon por ponerse de pie con el enorme temblor que tenían en las piernas. Garrison logró llegar a las escaleras, Billy estaba un poco detrás de él. La habitación comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, un grito grave de inconformidad por parte del demonio que comenzaba a mover todo con más bravura. Una mano invisible se cerró en la pierna de Billy y lo hizo caer, mientras que otra elevaba el cuchillo a lo más alto de lugar._

_-¡Herbert!- gritó Meyer_

_-¡Billy!- gritó Garrison tomando la mano del chico- ¡No te sueltes!_

_Lo último que vio el futuro maestro fue el rostro asustado de su amigo antes de sentir que su mano se resbalaba y finalmente se soltaba. Entonces todo quedó en silencio. El cuchillo cayó al suelo ensangrentado y la sangre salió por montones de la garganta de su amigo. El silencio fue una sensación terrible para el chico. Su amigo estaba muerto… había muerto…_

_Salió corriendo del lugar, gritando por ayuda. _

_Fin flash back _

Los dos chicos estaban sin palabras, incluso Eric que siempre sabía que pendejada decir en cada momento. Garrison veía el suelo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver de nuevo la imagen de Billy muerto con esa gran cortada en el cuello.

-por Dios- fue lo único que logró decir Kenny

-es increíble lo que las burlas te pueden orillar a hacer ¿mm,kayy?

El señor Mackey había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora salía de su oficina para encontrarse con los chicos que había sido capaces de hacer hablar a Garrison luego de tantos años de quedarse callado y fingir que Billy nunca había existido.

-lo único que no me explico todavía- empezó Garrison- es la razón por la que Kyle fue ayer a mi casa y se quedó parado en la ventana viéndome

-¿Kyle?- preguntó Kenny

-pensé que ustedes sabrían, puesto que son sus amigos- dijo Herbert

Los dos chicos se vieron entre sí con la misma expresión de duda.

-no tenemos ni idea- dijo Eric

-hay que preguntarle- dijo Kenny- aunque dudo que Kyle sepa algo…

-yo lo vi anoche, no es difícil distinguirlo, pelirrojo, judío, muy sencillo- dijo el profesor

-¿saben en qué salón esta? ¿mm,kayy?

-sí, podemos llevarlos con el judío- dijo Cartman

Los dos chicos y los dos adultos caminaron rumbo al salón donde se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente con la cabeza. La sangre terminó de helarse en Stan. Kyle ya no estaba presente. No, ahora estaba frente a frente con el mismísimo de Billy Meyer. Este se levantó de un salto y terminó de descontrolarse, pateó con fuerza una banca que estaba delante de él. Todos los alumnos se levantaron asustados por el comportamiento del chico que nunca en su vida había roto un solo plato o matado una mosca. El chico se quedó ahí parado, temblando un poco. Levantó la vista, mostrando sus rojos ojos a los demás alumnos. Stan lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero Kyle, o mejor dicho Billy empezó a forcejear con él.

-suéltame- dijo con una voz distorsionada

-deja a Kyle en paz

Él tomó a Stan por el brazo y lo aventó al otro lado del salón con una fuerza sobre humana. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a un cuerpo luego de tantos años sin estar en uno. Los alumnos estaban contra la pared, Billy sonrió al verlos en una situación así. Fue él quien se sintió de sa manera durante todo ese tiempo y ahora verlos a ellos así de asustados fue simplemente una sensación maravillosa. No había cumplido su venganza, pero al menos ya le habían alegrado bastante el día todos esos ojos asustados.

Stan se levantaba con dificultad. El golpe con la pared había sido bastante fuerte pero lo único para lo que tenía atención no era para su espalda que comenzaba a dolerle, lo que lo hacía moverse era la preocupación que crecía cada vez más. Temía que su amigo nunca volviera, que ese espíritu pudiera adueñarse para siempre de él. Volvió a tomarlo del brazo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caerse.

-quítate del camino- dijo de nuevo esa voz que le provocaba un escalofrío

-no sin mi amigo

Billy estrelló a Stan contra la pared, acercándose a él para dejar muy en claro las cosas.

-no te entrometas ¿entendido? Y todo estará bien

-¿por qué haces esto Billy?

-pensé que ya conocías mi historia lo suficiente como para entender lo que hago

-lo entiendo- dijo Stan sintiendo como la fuerza que ejercía Billy aumentaba- pero no lo comprendo, te rebajas tanto a su nivel

-¿crees que lo que tu digas podría hacerme cambiar de opinión? Que ingenuo

Dicho esto soltó a Stan y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par justo cuando el maestro, el consejero y los dos amantes llegaban a este. Garrison estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando Billy lo vio lo tomó del cuello de su camisa lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que topó con la pared. Mackey estaba paralizado, vio el crucifijo colgando del cuello de Kyle.

-Herbert- dijo el fantasma

-Billy- dijo Garrison con seguridad

Herbert no podía creer que estaba volviendo a hablar con su mejor amigo que había muerto hace tanto tiempo. Eso lo asustaba, pero sobre todo lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentirse muy feliz. Los ojos verdes de Kyle brillaban de la misma manera que los de Billy, era como regresar en el tiempo, era revivir un momento que ya había sentido antes.

Stan había logrado recuperarse del golpe, se acercó a Cartman lo más rápido que pudo. Los alumnos que estaban en el salón se encontraban muertos de miedo. Después de ver la enorme fuerza que había demostrado el espíritu que estaba en su amigo era muy peligroso tener a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar a su alcance. Tenían que evacuar la escuela lo más pronto posible. Y la única persona que se le ocurrió para ese trabajo era Cartman, era lo suficientemente miedoso como para obedecerle sin rechistar.

-culón tienes que activar la alarma contra incendios

-¿qué estás diciendo hippie?

-¡hazlo! ¡Todos los alumnos están en peligro! ¿O prefieres enfrentarte al espíritu?

Eric tragó saliva, se fue por el pasillo, buscando la primera alarma contra incendios que pudiera encontrar. Le tenía más miedo a la que pudiera estar metido en el cuerpo del judío que cualquier castigo que pudiera recibir de la directora, además, podría alejarse un poco de Kenny hasta que las cosas pudieran enfriarse. Billy agachó la cabeza, colocándola en el pecho de su amigo. Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas que mojaron la camisa verde que traía el profesor. Garrison acarició un poco la cabeza de su viejo amigo.

-perdóname Billy- dijo Garrison

-no es a ti a quien debo perdonar- dijo esa voz tan extraña

-¿entonces a quién?

Cartman corría por el pasillo cuando finalmente encontró la alarma contra incendios. La jaló con todas sus fuerzas. Las alarmas retumbaron en toda la escuela. Los alumnos salían confundidos de la escuela, los maestros intentaban calmar a los más pequeños. Cartman salió de la escuela junto con el primer bonche de gente. Todos se mostraban confundidos, ninguno se llegaba a imaginar la razón por la cual habían activado la alarma de incendios. Los bomberos llegarían, acababan de armas un gran alboroto, pero no era en vano, lo que ese espíritu podría hacer con esos poderes demoniacos era razón suficiente como para evacuar una escuela entera.

Cartman sintió entonces una molestia en el pecho, como si fuera un mal presentimiento ¿Qué más podría pasar de malo en este día tan jodidamente raro? La imagen de Kenny la noche anterior llegó a su cabeza. Por lo que Dios más quisiera, que por favor tenga que ver con ese chico.

La directora terminaba de revisar los expedientes de sus alumnos cuando la alarma de incendios la importunó. Salió disparada por la puerta y comenzó a guiar a un grupo de niños por un pasillo. La ruta de escape no estaba cerca de los salones de preparatoria, pero fue a asomarse con la precaución de encontrar a algún chico que se tomaba todo como una broma. Pero lo que encontró no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Kyle estaba llorando en el pecho de Garrison, mientras que Mackey y Stan miraban asustados.

-¿qué hacen aquí Mackey, Garrison?

La voz de la directora Victoria hizo que Billy levantara la cabeza y posara sus ojos verdes directamente en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la ahora directora. Nunca podría olvidar esos profundos y brillantes ojos verdes que tanto había adorado cuando era niña. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta cuando estaba a punto de hablar. En un segundo Kyle estaba delante de ella y la miraba con mucho odio.

-Billy- logró decir a través del nudo en su garganta

-hola Victoria, justo a ti te quería ver

Esa voz distorsionada solo sirvió para espantar a la de por sí ya asustada mujer.

-¿por qué a ella?- preguntó Garrison

Billy se dio la vuelta y tomando con fuerza el brazo de la mujer gritó

-¡tú eres la causante de toda mi desgracia!

Ella solo podía verlo asustada

-¡por tu culpa empezaron las burlas!

El recuerdo de ese día llegó de golpe a la directora, volvió a vivirlo en un segundo de su vida.

_Flash back_

_Victoria miraba a Billy desde la parte de atrás de un árbol, sin duda se había enamorado del chico de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda. Durante todo el segundo año lo había visto desde lejos, y ahora, en tercer año estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía por él._

_Ese día se había arreglado más que de costumbre, se había cepillado su largo cabello rubio y se había puesto un listón de color rosa; usaba su vestido favorito e incluso se había colocado un poco del perfume de su mamá. A la hora del receso dudó un poco, pero finalmente le habló al chico que hacía latir su corazón más que nada en este planeta. _

_-Billy, tengo que decirte algo- dijo poniéndose roja_

_-¿qué cosa Victoria?_

_Había llegado el momento, estaban los dos solos y solo necesitaba un último impulso para decir lo que tanto tiempo se había guardado_

_-me gustas Billy… y quiero que seas mi novio_

_Al contrario como esperaba el chico se quedó callado y pensativo. Luego de unos minutos en esa situación dijo_

_-no puedo…_

_-¿por qué?- dijo al borde del llanto_

_-no… no me gustas de esa manera_

_Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la persona que había adorado tanto tiempo le rompió el corazón, pero no lloró. Ella se enojó en extremo y entonces gritó algo que no debió haber gritado._

_-¡eres un jodido maricón Billy Meyer! ¡Un jodido marica!_

_Fin flash back_

-¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Mackey

-me temo que si lo es

Un aura de color rojo se volvió a surgir alrededor del chico. La ira estaba tomando poco a poco el espíritu del chico. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, llegando casi a lastimar las palmas de la mano de Kyle. Victoria no podía subir la mirada, se habían enterado de su más profundo y oscuro secreto, fue capaz de gritarle eso al mundo. Pero no fue capaz de admitir que eso lo gritó solo porque estaba enojada.

-corre- dijo Billy- tienes 5 segundos, ¡corre!

La directora perdió dos de esos segundos en reaccionar, salió disparada por el pasillo. Billy la iba a matar si la alcanzaba. Corría por su vida, corría por culpa de un error que había cometido de niña y que había arruinado la vida de una persona al punto de hacer un rito como ese. Billy corrió detrás de ella, seguido muy de cerca por los dos adultos y los dos chicos. Para ese entonces Cartman ya había terminado de evacuar la escuela, así que los pasillos estaban totalmente vacios. No pensó muy bien con la prisa y el miedo, porque tomó las escaleras que la llevarían a la azotea. No se dio cuenta de su error hasta que ya estaba arriba y Billy le había bloqueado la salida. Empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente, cada escalón que subía era un paso que ella retrocedía, así fue hasta que llegó al borde de la azotea.

Los bomberos habían llegado ya a la escuela para darse cuenta de que no había fuego. Entonces vieron en el techo a la directora que estaba a punto de caerse. El aire frío de octubre golpeaba su rostro que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de haber corrido muerta de miedo. Pero eso no había evitado que terminara acorralada como un ratón que se ha metido con un gato muy malo.

-por favor Billy, ten piedad

-¿tu tuviste piedad Victoria?

Los adultos y los chicos llegaron a la azotea muy agitados. Se sentían terriblemente impotentes. Ese espíritu estaba a punto de asesinar a la directora y no podían hacer nada. Kenny aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace tres días hacían su vida totalmente normal cuando encontraron ese anuario, una maldita broma inició todo esto, vaya ironía, todo había dejado de ser una broma hace mucho tiempo.

-debemos hacer algo ¿mm,kayy?

Una idea cruzó como rayo la mente de Kenneth. Era algo arriesgado, pero nadie podría llevarla a acabo excepto él. Eric pasó por su mente un segundo antes de hablar. Si hacía lo que su mente comenzaba a planear él acabaría muy dañado. Tenía que decidir a quien quería ayudar. El silencio de Cartman fue lo que hizo que se decidiera.

-señor Garrison ¿cree que lo que une a Billy a este mundo es el crucifijo que trae Kyle?

-¿por qué otra razón sería?- dijo el profesor en tono sarcástico

-tengo un plan- dijo el chico rubio- pero tienes que ayudarme Stan

-¿yo? ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

-distrae a Billy

-¿cómo carajo hago eso?

-¡diciéndole al pendejo de Kyle tus malditos sentimientos de una vez!- dijo el pobre exasperado

Stan se asusto un poco por lo que su amigo gritó. Pero era la única opción.

-Kyle basta- dijo acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo

-¿aun no entiendes que no está aquí?

-se que está ahí, y que podrá oír esto… Kyle… te amo Kyle…

Esas palabras surtieron un pequeño efecto. Por una décima de segundo el alma de Kyle pudo tomar el control de cuerpo para voltear a ver a Stan completamente sonrojado. Esa era la oportunidad de Kenny. Se abalanzó a Kyle y lo tomó por el crucifijo. Billy retomó el control y empujó a Kenny. El techo de la escuela se acabó y Kenneth quedó con un pie en el aire y otro en el techo. Billy lo miró de una manera maliciosa. Si no se movía rápido Billy lo tiraría del techo, así que reuniendo todo el valor que tenía lentamente se fue inclinando al abismo. El crucifijo no resistió más y se rompió. Dejando caer a Kenny desde dos pisos de altura directo al suelo.

Eric sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando vio como Kenny caía desde el techo de la escuela. Corrió hacía él, pero no llegó a tiempo. El cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo se estrelló de una manera violenta con el suelo.

-¡Kenny!- gritó Eric a todo pulmón

Un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse alrededor de la cabeza de Kenny. La gente se aglomeró formando un círculo e impidiendo que los bomberos se acercaran. Eric derramaba lágrimas por montón. Kenny tenía el crucifijo en su mano. Cuando lo sintió sonrió tontamente

-¿Por qué sonríes pendejo?- dijo Cartman enojado

-te amo Eric- soltó Kenny

Las mejillas de Cartman ardieron de vergüenza. Tragó saliva. Si Kenny había dicho eso era porque sabía que iba a morir.

-yo también Kenneth

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza puso el crucifijo en la mano de Eric.

-regrésalo al sótano… por favor…

-claro, Kenny…

Eric besó los labios de Kenny antes de que este soltara un último suspiro y cerrara lentamente sus ojos.

Stan abrazó a Kyle por reflejo, escuchó los sollozos de su amigo. Vio su rostro que estaba húmedo y sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle?

-Stan… ¿de verdad me amas?

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco. Lo había alcanzado a escuchar.

-desde el primer día que te conocí Kyle…

Dicho eso besó delicadamente sus labios. Cuando sintió su calor supo que todo estaría bien.

Garrison se sintió libre después de tantos años de sentir una opresión sobre sus hombros. Mackey pudo respirar tranquilamente. El olor de la sangre que había rodeado a la escuela durante tanto tiempo por fin se había esfumado. Todos podrían respirar tranquilamente a partir de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido?<strong>

**La cosa no acaba ahí, aun hay algunas cosas que resolver entre las parejas**

**Adelanto del siguiente y penúltimo cap.**

-hay una forma de perdonarte- dijo no con la voz distorsionada, si no con su voz de niño

-¿la hay?- dijo ella pensando que lo que veía era un sueño

**No se pierdan el siguiente si es que quieren ver un poco más de Style.**


	9. Capítulo 7: Regresa a donde perteneces

**Aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo. **

**El miércoles voy a subir el epílogo y la historia se habra acabado. Se que es corto el capítulo y el epílogo estara más corto pero espero que les agrade, ya estoy empezando a pensar en una nueva historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SLASH **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: "Regresa a donde perteneces"<strong>

Cartman bajaba por el tenebroso sótano que estaba lleno de polvo y una que otra telaraña. Todo el miedo se había esfumado, ¿la razón? Está cumpliendo con la última voluntad de su amigo Kenny, de su novio Kenny. El ambiente se puso muy pesado en el momento en que puso un pie en el suelo terroso de ese lugar, como si el demonio resintiera su plan fallido. Justo en el centro dejó el crucifijo que los había llevado a todo eso. Lo dejó justo en el lugar donde Kyle lo había encontrado, justo en el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo ese horrible rito satánico que no buscaba más que la venganza. En cuanto tocó en suelo todo se calmó, como si el círculo se hubiera cerrado, como si la puerta se hubiera atrancado finalmente y ya nada podría salir de nuevo de ahí.

La directora había regresado a su oficina y se había encerrado en ese lugar. Mackey y Garrison fueron los encargados en decir una mentira para calmar a todos los presentes. Dijeron que había sido una falsa alarma y que no sabían la razón por la cual Kenny se había caído del techo. A nadie le pareció una excusa muy creíble, pero quienes habían visto la actitud de Kyle hicieron que nadie preguntara nada más. Lo único que deseaban era olvidar ese momento de miedo que había sentido. Y ese era justamente el problema, no debían de olvidarlo.

La directora estaba totalmente destrozada, había sentido que la muerte la tomaba de un brazo y estuvo a punto de morir por un error que había cometido y que nunca tuvo el valor de remendar. No se reclamaba el no haber corregido su error, se reclamaba el hecho de no haber muerto. Ella es quien merecía morir, no el pequeño Billy que ahora sí que no volvería. Cuando vio su aliento y sintió el ambiente frío supo que estaba equivocada. Sintió una fría respiración en su nuca que la hizo voltearse, solo para encontrase con el rostro tranquilo del niño que la miraba con mucha compasión. Era un ente transparente que flotaba ligeramente. Sus ojos ya no demostraban maldad, si no la tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta al corazón de la profesora.

-hay una forma de perdonarte- dijo no con la voz distorsionada, si no con su voz de niño

-¿la hay?- dijo ella pensando que lo que veía era un sueño

-no dejes que mi recuerdo muera

Victoria ladeo la cabeza sin entender por completo lo que su amigo fantasma le intentaba de explicar.

-sé que eso incluye decir el motivo de las burlas que durante tanto tiempo me dijeron, pero no quiero que vuelva a repetirse la historia con alguien más…

Dicho eso giró su cabeza hacia los archivos de los cuatro chicos que había logrado descifrar su historia y hacer hablar a las personas que habían jurado guardar silencio

-no quiero que ellos o cualquier otra persona sufra lo mismo

-si hago eso… ¿me perdonarías?

-desde luego- dijo con esa sonrisa tonta- no eres la única con un pecado en este lugar

Victoria vio entonces que unas cadenas aparecían en los pies del chico. Esas cadenas hicieron que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

-tengo que irme… despídete de Mackey y Herbert por mí ¿sí?

Lo último que vio del fantasma de ese lindo y dulce chico fue su rostro sonriente que era arrastrado a un mundo terrible como lo es el infierno. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños. Cumpliría con su promesa, a partir de hoy este día se recordaría su memoria. Salió de su oficina, los adultos y los niños estaban afuera de esta a la espera de que saliera. Iban a preguntarle algo pero ella se alejó con rumbo a una de las entradas escondidas al sótano. Se sorprendió un poco de verla abierta. Entonces vio una figura negra que se acercaba a la luz. Los demás la alcanzaron y vieron con sorpresa quien era la persona que salía del oscuro lugar. Eric sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Vio con ojos tristes y felices a la vez a todos los presentes.

-se acabó- dijo- finalmente se acabó…

Al día siguiente la directora mandó abrir todas las entradas al sótano y reunió a todos los alumnos de la escuela para hablar de ese tema. Les contó casi toda la verdad, les dijo de Billy, de lo ocurrido en el sótano y el motivo por el que lo cerraron. También les informó que esa semana se recordaría a Billy y que se colocaría un altar en la entrada de la escuela. El sótano volvió a usarse como una bodega y de vez en cuando mandaban a algún alumno a que fuera por algún material o alguna caja que ahí estaba almacenada, al principio bajaban con miedo, pero la costumbre vence todo. A los pocos meses todos veían perfectamente normal ese lugar. Mackey aún se estremecía un poco al pasar por ese lugar, pero ese temblor era cada vez menor perceptible. Garrison contestaba todas las preguntas que le hacían sus alumnos sobre su amistad con Billy, claro, omitiendo uno que otro detallito.

Los padres de familia se enteraron de lo ocurrido en las noticas y la directora, junto con el maestro y el consejero fueron los encargados de explicar todo a los padres. Regresaron todos a sus casas con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, incluso los de Kenny que habían perdido a su hijo. Sus almas también empezaban a descansar en paz, quitándose por fin el peso de un muerto.

Cartman había sido el más afectado, todo el día estuvo muy triste y ni siquiera tuvo ánimos para salir a hacer alguna broma, le dolía todavía mucho lo ocurrido con Kenny. Solo se levantó para ir a la escuela para ver qué era lo que haría la directora respecto al tema de Billy, cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa. Unas manos le cubrieron los ojos, esas manos sí que las reconocían, si habían recorrido su cuerpo toda una noche. Se dio la vuelta suplicando que su suposición fuera verdadera. Y así fue, delante de él estaba Kenneth McCormick.

Lo besó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar el porqué estaba ahí vivo o que todos los alumnos del pasillo pudieran ver su demostración de amor. Kenny no reaccionó al principio, pero pronto ese beso se convirtió en una pelea por el dominio, al menos hasta que llegó nuestra pareja favorita.

-sabía que algo se traían- bromeo Stan- siempre pelearon como si estuvieran casados

-cállate hippie que tú haces lo mismo con su novia judía- dijo Cartman enojado por ser interrumpido

-¿cómo es que estas aquí Kenny?- dijo Kyle sin estar tan asustado, luego de vivir lo que vivió ya nada le asustaba

-siempre muero chicos, no entiendo cómo es que no lo recuerdan

Decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí, realmente no era importante como es que había regresado, si no que había regresado. Las dos parejas escucharon la plática que dio la directora sintiéndose muy orgullosos por ella y por el valor que tuvo para aceptar su culpabilidad en lo que se refería a las burlas de Billy más no en su muerte.

-espero no volver a entrar en ese sótano- dijo Kyle

Pero eso no pudo cumplirse, porque cuando Mackey dio la idea de construir una especie de tumba en el lugar exacto donde había muerto Billy para su memoria Kyle fue el primero que se apunto, aunque eso significara volver al lugar donde todo había cambiado. El resultado final fue muy satisfactorio para todos, habían conseguido una hermosa foto del chico que había sido archivada hacía mucho tiempo. Se crearon unos ductos de ventilación mayores e incluso se consiguió que la luz del sol pudiera entrar al lugar, aunque solo al punto exacto donde su sangre se había derramado. Garrison fue el primero que dejó flores en ese lugar. Unas hermosas rosas rojas que representaban el gran amor que le tuvo al chico y que nunca pudo ver. Si él estuviera vivo lo más seguro es que habrían terminado juntos. Quizás la causa de la inestabilidad sexual de Garrison parta justo de ese evento desafortunado.

-espero que este bien- dijo a Mackey

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo Garrison? ¿mm,kayy?

-cometió un pecado Mackey, y lo más seguro es que Satanás se haya quedado con su desdichada alma

-¿habrá algo que podamos hacer? ¿mm,kayy?

-lo dudo mucho

Kenny había espiado la conversación entre su consejero y su ex maestro, pero difería en lo que dijo Herbert, sí había algo que podían hacer, o al menos él podía hacer.

-deja de estar de metiche- dijo Kyle regañándolo

-sí mamá- dijo Kenny bromeando

Kenny entraba a la habitación tropezándose con todas las cosas que tenía regadas Eric en el suelo. Los besos empezaban a subirse de tono y lo único que intentaban era llegar de una maldita vez a la cama. Pero el camino era una serie muy difícil de obstáculos. Cartman se desesperó y terminó cargando a Kenny como si fuera novia luego de la boda para llegar por fin a su destino. Lo tiró en la cama sin nada de delicadeza y continuó besándolo. Kenny comenzaba a tironear la camisa que Cartman traía puesta, acabó rompiéndola y agregándola al montón de ropa que de por sí Eric tenía en el piso.

Eric empujó a Kenny hasta que su cuerpo topó con la pared de su cuarto, bajó sus besos a su cuello mientras acariciaba las piernas del chico rubio. Kenny hacía la cabeza hacia atrás entregándole su cuello a Eric.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- preguntó Cartman de improviso

-ya te lo había dicho

-no tiene mucho sentido ¿sabes?

-¿desde cuándo las cosas tienen sentido en South Park?

Cartman sonrió ante el comentario y continuó con su tarea, volviendo a tomar como suyo a Kenny.

Stan y Kyle entraban a la habitación del primero. La casa estaba totalmente vacía, los adultos se habían ido con los demás padres del pueblo para festejar que todo había terminado y que podían perdonarse. Mientras que Shelly estaba con su novio. Era la oportunidad que Stan había estado rogando tener por mucho tiempo. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí Kyle se abalanzó sobre su ahora novio.

Ahora sí que deseaba dormir con él. Esta vez era 100% consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Stan tomó el control de la situación al poco tiempo, dejándose caer ambos a la suave cama de Marsh. El pelinegro empezó a abrir poco a poco la camisa de Kyle, besando su cuello y admirándose de la suavidad de la piel del chico. Mientras que Kyle empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de Stanley el ambiente era tibio, no como la última vez donde había dominado más el cuerpo y no sus verdaderas emociones.

-Stan…- dijo Kyle al oído de este- te amo…

Las palabras del chico judío prendieron una llama que nunca antes había sentido Stan. Le quitó por completos los pantalones y los aventó por ahí, en ese momento solo le estaban estorbando. Kyle logró deshacerse de la camisa de Stan. Los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron al ver el pecho desnudo de su amigo. Sus mejillas se habían puesto totalmente rojas. Stanley sonrió ante la tierna imagen de su amigo en esa situación. Las cosas comenzaron a subirse más y más de tono, por fin estaban demostrando lo que en realidad sentían el uno por el otro, por fin.

La mañana siguiente fue la más brillante que Kyle podría haber visto en toda su vida. Miró a su lado encontrándose con la tierna imagen de Stan durmiendo. Habían pasado toda la noche muy "ocupados" y se acabaron durmiendo ya muy entrada la madrugada ¿Qué si había valido la pena? Obviamente sí.

-buenos días- saludó Kyle a su novio cuando este abrió un ojo

Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto. Si Kyle nunca hubiera sido poseído por Billy nunca se habría enterado de los sentimientos que Stan tenía por él, lo mismo con sus dos amigos. Esto sin duda se convertiría en el inicio de algo totalmente nuevo. Algo que estaba ansioso por empezar a vivir lo más pronto posible.

Un nuevo inicio para Garrison que por fin podría dormir las noches enteras sin que pesadillas relacionadas con Meyer lo despertaran gritando.

Un nuevo inicio para Mackey que por fin dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber rechazado a quien fue su mejor amigo.

Un nuevo inicio para la directora Victoria, que por fin podría perdonarse a sí misma el hecho de haber "matado" a ese niño.

Y pensar que todo esto inició con una simple broma de Hallowen.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos en el epílogo para dar final a esta historia<strong>

**Dudas, comentarios o sugerencias esta el botón que dice Review **


	10. Epílogo: A donde nosotros iremos

**Despues de 20 días de estar con esta historia por fin puedo darla por terminada.**

**Gracias a todos los que la han leído y han comentado, me daban animos para continuarla.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: "A donde nosotros iremos"<strong>

Stan y Kyle terminaban de acomodar los platos en la mesa del comedor. Marsh se dejó caer en el sofá totalmente exhausto. Kyle lo imitó, se habían pasado toda la tarde acomodando la casa para recibir la visita de sus familiares. Kenny terminaba de ponerse la corbata cuando Cartman entró a la habitación con cara de fastidio. El rubio no pudo evitar reír al verlo mientras se colocaba el saco, no entendía el porqué de tantas formalidades si solamente era su familia.

Los primeros en llegar a cenar fueron Shelly y Kevin. Por increíble que parezca, la hermana de Stan había terminado con su novio y se había casado nada más y nada menos que con el hermano de Kenny. Así que los cuatro chicos acabaron haciéndose familia.

Del matrimonio McCormick-Marsh nacieron dos pequeños hijos, un niño parecido a su padre que era el menor, y una niña idéntica a su madre que era la mayor. Sus actitudes eran muy parecidas a sus padres, sobre todo el carácter difícil de Shelly.

En la sala se sentaron los niños pequeños frente a sus tíos Stan y Kyle. Se miraban entre ellos mientras susurraban cosas. Kyle sonrió ante la actitud misteriosa de los chicos, de seguro estaban por preguntar algo importante

-tío Stan- dijo el niño- queremos hacerle una pregunta

-pueden hacerla- dijo Stan sonriente

-pues…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo al niño. Era Kenny que entraba de la mano de Cartman. Kyle rodó los ojos, por más que les dijeran que se mantuvieran un poco al margen frente a los niños era obvio que el culón nunca le obedecería, y no era que Kenny quisiera hacer mucho caso. Saludaron a los casados y se sentaron en la sala también.

-llegaron justo a tiempo- dijo Kyle- los niños estaban por preguntar algo

-¿ha sí?- dijo Kenny- ¿Qué quieren saber?

La niña fue quien se atrevió a hablar, harta de la cobardía de su hermano. Sin duda era idéntica a su madre.

-¿por qué tienen un altar en el sótano de la escuela?

La mención de ese altar les trajo muchos recuerdos a la mente. Sonrieron y dijeron

-eso lo tendrán que saber cuando crezcan

-¿por qué?- dijo la niña- ¿no nos creen lo suficientemente maduros?

-no, la verdad no- dijo Cartman- y no es como si fuera una historia que les gustaría escuchar

La niña frunció el seño. Kyle se puso de pie e invitó a todos a sentarse en la mesa. La cena pasó sin ningún sobre salto, no mencionaron nada sobre Billy a sus padres, probablemente porque sentía vergüenza o miedo de una mala reacción al preguntarles, cosa que no sentían ni con su tío Stan ni con su tío Kenny. Una vez acabada la cena la pareja se fue junto con sus niños.

-creo que debimos haberles dicho- dijo Kenny

-sí tal vez- dijo Cartman- decirles "o no es nada, solo es sobre un chico marica que hizo un rito satánico y quería vengarse de la directora, nada del otro mundo", eso no se dice a su edad Kenny

Kyle terminaba de lavar los platos junto con Stan y los cuatro chicos finalmente se quedaron solos. Se sentaron de nuevo en la sala con su respectiva pareja.

-¿Dónde creen que esté?- preguntó Kyle

-lo más seguro es que en el infierno- dijo Stan

-no- dijo Kenny- hable con Damien, me dijo que no permitiría que se quedara en el infierno

-¿entonces donde esta?- preguntó Eric

Kenny meditó un poco su respuesta antes de decir algo. No conseguiría decir un nombre, pero al menos podía decir esto.

-seguramente esta en el lugar a donde nosotros iremos

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Casi lloro cuando lo terminé, se siente tan bonito ponerle FIN<strong>

**Pronto les traeré mi nueva historia que será sobre 4 parejas diferentes en diferentes ciudades de Estados Unidos**

**No se cuando subiré el prefacio pero será a más tardar el primero de diciembre quiero escribir unos capitulos antes de empezar a subirla.**

**"El final de una historia es solo el inicio de otra"**

**L.E.D.A.Y.Y.**


End file.
